Yugied Gx
by Mega Man Ken
Summary: Ed,edd,eddy and friends face off with rivals from the cul-de-sac,from school and from other schools with their duel decks but will they become champs at omega middle school find out here
1. Full Decks

Eddy S. Riger

Monster(s)

1. Elemental Hero Avian Lv 3 1000atk/1000def

2. Elemental Hero Burstiatrix Lv 3 1200atk/800def

3. Elemental Hero Clayman Lv 4 800atk/2000def

4. Elemental Hero Sparkman Lv 4 1800atk/1600def

5. Elemental Hero Bubbleman Lv 4 800atk/1200def

6. Elemental Hero Woodsman Lv 4 1000atk/2000def

7. Elemental Hero Ocean Lv 4 1500atk/1200def

8. Elemental Hero Wildheart Lv 4 1500atk/1600def

9. Elemental Hero Necroshade Lv 5 1600atk/1800def

10. Elemental Hero Bladedge Lv 7 2600atk/1800def

11. Elemental Hero Neos Lv 7 2500atk/2000def

12. Neo-spacian Dark-panther Lv 3 1000atk/500def

13. Neo-spacian Flare-scarb Lv 3 500atk/500def

14. Neo-spacian Aqua-dolphin Lv 3 600atk/800def

15. Neo-spacian Air-hummingbird Lv 3 800atk/600def

16. Neo-spacian Grand mole Lv 3 900atk/300def

Fusion Monster(s)

1. Elemental Hero Flame wingman Lv 6 2100atk/1200def

2. Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer Lv 6 2100atk/1200def

3. Elemental Hero Thunder Giant Lv 6 2400atk/1500def

4. Elemental Hero Mudball man Lv 6 1900atk/3000def

5. Elemental Hero Steam Healer Lv 5 1800atk/1000def

6. Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman Lv 6 1900atk/1800def

7. Elemental Hero Wildedge Lv 6 2600atk/2300def

8. Elemental Hero Darkbright Lv 6 2000atk/1000def

9. Elemental Hero Absolute zero Lv 8 2500atk/200def

10. Elemental Hero Terra Firma Lv 8 2500atk/2000def

11. Elemental HERO Wild Wingman Lv 8 1900atk/2300def

12. Elemental Hero Tempest Lv 8 2800atk/2800def

13. Elemental Hero Electrum Lv 10 2900atk/2600def

14. Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman Lv 8 2500atk/2100def

15. Elemental Hero Shining Flare Phoenix Enforcer Lv 8 2500atk/2100def

16. Elemental Hero Dark-Neos Lv 7 2500atk/2000def

17. Elemental Hero Aqua-Neos Lv 7 2500atk/2000def

18. Elemental Hero Flare-Neos Lv 7 2500atk/2000def

19. Elemental Hero Grand-Neos Lv 7 2500atk/2000def

20. Elemental Hero Air-Neos Lv 7 2500atk/2000def

Spell(s) & Trap(s)

1. Polymerization- Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.

2. Fusion Gate- While this card is on the field: Either player can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster without using "Polymerization", but the Fusion Material Monsters are removed from play instead of being sent to the Graveyard.

3. Fusion Recovery- Pick 1 "Polymerization", and 1 Fusion Material Monster that was used for a Fusion Summon, in your Graveyard and add them to your hand

4. Fusion Weapon- Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Fusion Monster. The equipped monster gains 1500 ATK and DEF.

5. Hero Signal- When a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Elemental HERO" monster from your hand or Deck.

6. NEX- Send 1 face-up "Neo-Spacian" monster you control to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster with the same name from your Extra Deck.

7. Pot of Greed x2- Draw 2 cards from your deck and add it to your hand

8. Feather Shot- Target 1 face-up "Elemental HERO Avian" you control; during this turn, that target can attack a number of times equal to the number of monsters you control when this card resolves, but cannot attack directly, and other monsters you control cannot attack this turn

9. Spark Blaster- Equip only to "Elemental HERO Sparkman". During your Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster; change the battle position of that target. After you use this effect 3 times, destroy this card.

10. Clay Charge- When an "Elemental HERO Clayman" you control is targeted for an attack (even if it is face-down, but reveal it to your opponent in that case): Destroy the attacking monster and that "Elemental HERO Clayman", and inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

11. Bubble Blaster- You can only equip this card to "Elemental HERO Bubbleman". Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points. If the equipped monster would be destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead, and make the Battle Damage to the controller of the equipped monster 0.

12. Cyclone Boomerang-Equip only to "Elemental HERO Wildheart"; it gains 500 ATK. When the equipped monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for each Spell or Trap Card destroyed

13. Neospace- "Elemental HERO Neos" and all Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental HERO Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster gain 500 ATK. Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental HERO Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster do not have to activate their effects during the End Phase that shuffle them into the Extra Deck.

14. Skyscraper- When an "Elemental HERO" monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only.

15. Skyscraper 2 hero city- Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card: You can target 1 "Elemental HERO" monster in your Graveyard that was destroyed by battle; Special Summon that target.

Eddward a.k.a Double d "Marion" Knight

Monster(s)

1. Cycroid x2 lv 3 800atk/1000def

2. Drillroid x2 lv 4 1600atk/1600def

3. Gyroid x2 lv 3 1000atk/1000def

4. Jetroid x2 lv 4 1200atk/1800def

5. Steamroid x2 lv 4 1800atk/1800def

6. Submarineroid x2 lv 4 800atk/1800def

7. UFOroid x2 lv 6 1200atk/1200def

8. Patroid x2 lv 4 1200atk/1200def

9. Truckroid x2 lv 4 1000atk/2000def

10. Epressroid x2 lv 4 400atk/1600def

11. Stealthroid x2 lv 4 1200atk/0000def

12. Alpha the magnet warrior x3 lv 4 1400atk/1700def

13. Beta the magnet warrior x3 lv 4 1700atk/1600def

14. Gamma the magnet warrior x3 lv 4 1500atk/1800def

15. Valkyrion the magnet warrior lv 8 3500atk/3850def

16. X-head Cannon lv 4 1800atk/1500def

17. Y-dragon head lv 4 1500atk/1600def

18. Z-metal tank lv 4 1500atk/1300def

Fusion Monster(s)

1. Steam Gyroid lv 6 2200atk/1600def

2. XYZ- Dragon Cannon lv 8 2800atk/2600def

3. Super Vehicroid- Stealth Union lv 9 3600atk/3000def

4. Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill lv 8 3000atk/2000def

Spell(s) & Trap(s)

1. Limiter Removal- Double the ATK of all face-up Machine-Type monsters you control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase, destroy all monsters that were affected by this effect.

2. Power Bond- Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) During the End Phase of this turn, the player who activated this card takes damage equal to the original ATK of the monster (at the time it was Summoned). If the Summoned monster is returned to your Fusion Deck during the turn this card is activated, you take no damage from this card's effect.

3. Swords of Revealing Lights-Flip all monsters your opponent controls face-up. This card remains on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack.

4. Double Summon- You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn

5. Pot of Greed- Draw 2 cards

6. Mystical Space Typhoon-Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.

7. Graceful Charity-Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards

8. Fusion Recovery-Target 1 "Polymerization", and 1 Fusion Material Monster that was used for a Fusion Summon, in your Graveyard; add them to your hand.

9. DNA Sugergy-When you activate this card, declare 1 Type of monster. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all face-up monsters become the Type you declared.

10. Waboku-You take no Battle Damage this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

11. Threating roar-Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn.

12. Call of the haunted-Target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

13. Vehicroid Connection Zone- Send to the Graveyard, your side of the field or your hand, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Vehicroid" Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) The Fusion Monster Special Summoned by this card cannot be destroyed by the effects of Spells, Traps, and Effect Monsters, and its effects cannot be negated.

Ed Manes

Monster(s)

1. Des koala Lv3 1100atk/1800def

2. Des kangaroo Lv4 1500atk/1700def

3. Big koala Lv7 2700atk/2000def

4. Gene-Warped WarWolf Lv4 2000atk/100def

5. Celtic Guardian Lv4 1400atk/1200def

6. Gilford the lighting Lv8 2800atk/1400def

7. Thunder Dragon x3 Lv5 1600atk/1500def

10. Abare Ushioni Lv4 1200atk/1200def

11. Black Luster Solider Lv8 3000atk/2500def

12. Pitch-Black WarWolf Lv4 1600atk/0600def

13. Mother Grizzly Lv4 1400atk/1000def

14. 7 colored fish Lv4 1800atk/0800def

15. Vorse Raider Lv 4 1900atk/1200def

16. Marauding Captian x3 Lv 3 1200atk/400def

17. Beast King Barbarous Lv8 3800atk/1200def

18. Beaver Warrior x3 Lv4 1200atk/1500def

Fusions Monster(s)

1. Master of Oz Lv9 4200atk/3700def

2. Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon Lv7 2800atk/2100def

Spells & Traps

1. Polymerization- Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck.

2. Axe of Despair- The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Tribute 1 monster and return this card to the top of the Deck.

3. Horn of the Unicorn- The equipped monster gains 700 ATK and DEF. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard you can Return it to the top of the Deck.

4. Cost Down- Discard 1 card. Reduce the Level of all Monster Cards in your hand by 2 until the End Phase of this turn.

5. Pot of Greed x2- Draw 2 cards.

6. Scapegoat x2- Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Set).

7. Lighting Vortex-Discard 1 card. Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.

8. Wild Natures Release-Select 1 Beast-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type monster; it gains ATK equal to its DEF until the end of this turn. Destroy the monster during the End Phase.

9. Mountain- Increase the ATK and DEF of all Dragon, Winged Beast, and Thunder-Type monsters by 200 points.

10. The warrior returning alive- Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.

11. Malevolent Nuzzler- The equipped monster gains 700 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can pay 500 Life Points to return this card to the top of your Deck.

12. Ego Boost- When a monster declares an attack: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

13. Beast fangs- Increase the ATK and DEF of a Beast-Type monster equipped with this card by 300 points.

14. Black Pendant- The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

15. Divide sword-Phoenix blade- Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. It gains 300 ATK. During your Main Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard you can remove from play 2 Warrior-Type monsters in your Graveyard to add this card to your hand.

16. Electro-whip x2- Increase the ATK and DEF of a Thunder-Type monster equipped with this card by 300 points.

17. Black luster ritual-This card is used to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more.

Traps

1. Waboku- You take no Battle Damage this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

2. Threating roar- Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn.

3. Negate Attack- Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

4. Mirror force- When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.

Kevin Stunner

Monster(s)

1. Armed dragon Lv3 1200atk/900def

2. Armed dragon Lv5 2400atk/1700def

3. Armed dragon Lv7 3000atk/2500def

4. Armed dragon Lv10 3000atk/2000def

5. Time wizard Lv2 200atk/300def

6. Baby dragon Lv3 1300atk/700def

7. Masked dragon Lv3 1000atk/1200def

8. V-tiger jet Lv4 1600atk/1800def

9. W-wing catapult Lv4 1300atk/1500def

10. X-head cannon Lv4 1800atk/1600def

11. Y-dragon head Lv4 1500atk/1600def

12. Z-metal tank Lv4 1500atk/1300def

13. Cyber dragon x3 Lv5 2100atk/1600def

14. Blue-eyes white dragon x3 Lv8 3000atk/2500def

15. Black luster soilder Lv8 3000atk/2500def

Fusion Monsters

1. YZ-dragon tank Lv6 2100atk/2200def

2. VW-tiger catapult Lv6 2000atk/2100def

3. XYZ dragon cannon Lv8 2800atk/2600def

4. VWXYZ dragon catapult cannon Lv8 3000atk/2800def

5. Cyber twin dragon Lv8 2800atk/2100def

6. Cyber end dragon Lv10 4000atk/2800def

7. Blue-eyes ultimate dragon Lv12 4500atk/3800def

8. 5-headed dragon Lv12 5000atk/5000def

9. Dragon Master Knight Lv 12 5000atk/5000def

Spell(s)

1. Monster Reborn- Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.

2. Dragon Nails- Equip only to a Dragon-Type monster. It gains 600 ATK.

3. Double Summon - Making an additional summon this turn

4. Horn of the Unicorn- The equipped monster gains 700 ATK and DEF. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Return it to the top of the Deck.

Trap(s)

1. Swords of Revealing Lights- Flip all monsters your opponent controls face-up. This card remains on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack.

2. Threatening roar- Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn.

3. Bottomless Trap Hole- When your opponent Summons a monster(s) with 1500 or more ATK: Destroy that monster(s) with 1500 or more ATK, and if you do, banish it instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Rolf Krabars

Monsters

1. Alligator's Sword Lv4 1500atk/1200def

2. Enraged Battle Ox x2 Lv4 1700atk/1100def

3. Exraion Universe Lv4 1800atk/1900def

4. Mirage Dragon Lv4 1600atk/0600def

5. Summon skull Lv6 2500atk/1200def

6. Red-Eyes Black Chick x2 Lv1 0800atk/0500def

7. Red-Eyes Black Dragon x2 Lv7 2400atk/2000def

8. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon x2 Lv 9 2400atk/2000def

9. Spear Dragon x3 Lv 4 1900atk/0000def

10. Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon Lv8 2800atk/2400def

11. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Lv10 2800atk/2400def

Fusions Monsters

1. B. Skull Dragon Lv9 3200atk/2500def

2. 5-headed dragon Lv12 5000atk/5000def

Spells

1. Big Bang Shot- The equipped monster gains 400 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card leaves the field, banish the equipped monster.

2. Mystical space typhoon-Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.

3. Stray Lambs- Special Summon 2 "Lamb Tokens" (Beast-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Set).

4. Super Rejunvection- During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, draw 1 card from your Deck for each Dragon-Type monster discarded from your hand and/or Tributed during this turn.

5. Monster Reborn- Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.

6. Heavy storm-Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

Traps

1. Call of the haunted- Target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

2. Negate Attack- When a opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

3. Statue of the Wicked x3- When this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Wicked Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 4 /ATK 1000/DEF 1000) on your side of the field.

4. Fiery Fervor- When the ATK of an opponent's monster increases, you can target 1 of your monsters and activate this card. It is treated as an Equip Card. The ATK of the equipped monster is doubled. When this card leaves the field, destroy the targeted monster.

5. Metalmorph x2- Target 1 face-up monster; equip this card to that target. It gains 300 ATK and DEF. If it attacks, it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the attack target, during damage calculation only.

Nazz Van Bartonschmeer

1. Ruin, Queen of Oblivion Lv 8 2300atk/2000def

2. Blade skater x3 Lv4 1400atk/1500def

3. Cyber Gymnast Lv4 800atk/1800def

4. Cyber Prima Lv6 2300atk/1600def

5. Cyber Tutu Lv3 1000atk/800def

6. Etoile Cyber Lv4 1200atk/1600def

7. Harpie Lady Lv4 1300atk/1400def

8. Harpie Lady 1 Lv4 1300atk/1400def

9. Harpie Lady 2 Lv4 1300atk/1400def

10. Harpie Lady 3 Lv4 1300atk/1400def

11. Harpie Lady Sisters Lv6 1950atk/2100def

12. Harpie Pet Dragon Lv7 2000atk/2500def

13. Cyber Harpie Lady Lv4 1800atk/1300def

14. Harpie Queen Lv4 1900atk/1200def

Fusion Monsters

1. Cyber Blader Lv7 2100atk/800def

Spells

1. End of the World- This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion", or "Demise, King of Armageddon". You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon.

2. Polymerization-Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.

3. Fusion Gate-While this card is on the field: Either player can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster without using "Polymerization", but the Fusion Material Monsters are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard.

4. Fusion Recovery-Target 1 "Polymerization", and 1 Fusion Material Monster that was used for a Fusion Summon, in your Graveyard; add them to your hand.

5. United We stand- The equipped monster gains 800 ATK and DEF for each face-up monster you control.

6. Pot Of Greed- Draw 2 cards.

7. Raregold Armor- As long as you control the monster equipped with this card, your opponent cannot attack other monsters other than the equipped monster.

8. Elegant egotist- Activate only while there is a face-up "Harpie Lady" on the field. Special Summon 1 "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" from your hand or your Deck.

9. Cyber shield- Equip only to "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters". It gains 500 ATK.

10. Rising Air Current- All WIND monsters gain 500 ATK and lose 400 DEF.

11. Harpie's Feather Duster- Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls.

12. Harpies hunting ground- When "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field. All face-up Winged Beast-Type monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF.

13. Rose Whip- Equip only to "Harpie Lady". It gains 300 ATK and DEF.

Sarah Manes

Monster(s)

1. Rainbow Dragon Lv10 4000atk/0000def

2. Rainbow Dark Dragon Lv10 4000atk/0000def

3. Crystal Beast C. Eagle Lv4 1400atk/0800def

4. Crystal Beast E. Tortoise Lv3 0600atk/2000def

5. Crystal Beast R. Carbuncle Lv3 0300atk/0300def

6. Crystal Beast S. Pegasus Lv4 1800atk/1200def

7. Crystal Beast A. Cat Lv3 1200atk/0400def

8. Crystal Beast A. Mammoth Lv4 1700atk/1600def

9. Crystal Beast T. Tiger Lv4 1600atk/1000def

10. Advanced Crystal Beast C. Eagle Lv4 1400atk/0800def

11. Advanced Crystal Beast E. Tortoise Lv3 0600atk/2000def

12. Advanced Crystal Beast R. Carbuncle Lv3 0300atk/0300def

13. Advanced Crystal Beast S. Pegasus Lv4 1800atk/1200def

14. Advanced Crystal Beast A. Cat Lv3 1200atk/0400def

15. Advanced Crystal Beast A. Mammoth Lv4 1700atk/1600def

16. Advanced Crystal Beast T. Tiger Lv4 1600atk/1000def

17. Malefic Rainbow Dragon Lv10 4000atk/0000def

Spells

1. Forbidden Lance- Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the End Phase, it loses 800 ATK, but is unaffected by the effects of other Spell/TrapCards.

2. Unicorn Beacon- Select 1 removed from play Level 5 or lower Beast-Type or Winged Beast-Type monster. Remove from play 1 card in your hand and Special Summon the selected monster in Attack Position.

3. Mage Power- The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Spell and Trap Card you control.

4. Terraforming- Add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

5. Emergency Provisions- Send any number of other Spell and Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard. Gain 1000 Life Points for each card sent.

6. Rare Value- If there are 2 or more face-up "Crystal Beast" cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zone: Your opponent chooses 1 "Crystal Beast" card in your Spell & Trap Card Zone and sends it to the Graveyard, then you draw 2 cards.

Release- Equip only to a "Crystal Beast" monster. It gains 800 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can place 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your Deck face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card.

8. Burden of the mighty- Each face-up monster your opponent controls loses 100 ATK × its own Level.

Trap

1. Rainbow Gravity- If you have 7 "Crystal Beast" cards with different names on the field or in your Graveyard: Special Summon 1 "Rainbow Dragon" or "Rainbow Dark Dragon" from your Deck or Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions.

Jimmy Green

Monster(s)

1. Element dragon Lv 4 1500atk/1200def

2. Element Magician Lv 4 1500atk/1200def

3. Fire princess Lv 4 1300atk/1500def

4. Granadora Lv 4 1900atk/700def

5. Cyber Tech Alligator x2 Lv 5 2500atk/1600def

6. Curse of Dragon Lv 5 2000atk/1500def

7. Gaia the fierce knight Lv 7 2300atk/2100def

8. Flame Manipulator Lv 3 900atk/1000def

9. Masaki the Legendary Swordsman Lv 4 1100atk/1100def

10. Earth Armor Ninja Lv 5 1600atk/1200def

11. Air Armor Ninja Lv 4 1400atk/1400def

12. Flame Armor Ninja Lv 4 1700atk/1000def

13. Aqua Armor Ninja Lv 4 800atk/1600def

14. Blue Dragon Ninja Lv 5 2100atk/1200def

15. Red Dragon Ninja Lv 6 2400atk/1200def

16. White Dragon Ninja Lv 7 2700atk/1200def

Fusion Monster(s)

1. Flame swordsman Lv 5 1800atk/1600def

2. Gaia the Dragon Champion Lv 7 2600atk/2100def

Spell(s)

1. Pot of greed- Draw 2 cards.

2. Molten destruction- All FIRE monsters gain 500 ATK and lose 400 DEF.

3. Ax of despair- The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Tribute 1 monster and return this card to the top of the Deck.

4. Tremendous fire- Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points and 500 points of damage to your Life Points.

5. De-spell- Select 1 Spell Card on the field and destroy it. If the selected card is Set, pick up and see the card. If it is a Spell Card, it is destroyed. If it is a Trap Card, return it to its original position.

6. Red Medicine- Increase your Life Points by 500 points.

7. Heavy storm- Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

8. Shield and Sword- Switch the original ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on the field;Any additions and subtractions to ATK and DEF due to card effects are applied to the new ATK and DEF. Monsters Summoned after this card's activation are excluded.

9. Nightmare Steelcage- This card remains face-up on the field for 2 of your opponent's turns. No monsters can attack. Destroy this card during your opponent's 2nd End Phase after this card was activated.

10. Super Polymerzation- Discard 1 card; send, from either side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) Spells, Traps, and card effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation.

11. Shield Crush- Target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; destroy that target.

12. Wild Nature Release- Select 1 Beast-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type monster; it gains ATK equal to its DEF

13. Ring of Defense- Activate only when an effect of a Trap Card that inflicts damage is activated. Make the effect damage of that Trap Card 0.

Trap(s)

1. Ninjitsu Art of Super-Transformation- Target 1 face-up "Ninja" monster you control and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; send them to the Graveyard, then Special Summon to your side of the field 1 Dragon, Dinosaur, or Sea Serpent-Type monster from your Deck whose Level is less than or equal to the combined Levels of the sent monster(s). When this card leaves the field, banish that monster.

2. Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing- When an opponent's monster declares an attack, if you control a face-up "Ninja" monster: You can flip this card face-up; negate that attack and end the Battle Phase. Once this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot change their Battle Positions while you control a face-up "Ninja" monster(s).

3. Ninjitsu Art of Transformation- Tribute 1 face-up "Ninja" monster you control; Special Summon 1 Beast, Winged Beast, or Insect-Type monster with a Level less than or equal to the Level of the Tributed card + 3 from your hand or Deck. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster.

4. Armor Ninjitsu Art of Rust Mist- When a monster(s) is Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field, if you control a face-up "Ninja" monster: Halve the ATK of that Special Summoned monster(s).

5. Ring of Destruction- Target 1 face-up monster on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict damage to both players equal to that target's ATK.

6. Magic Cylinder- When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

7. Waboku-You take no Battle Damage this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

8. Threating roar-Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn.

Jonny T. Vera

Monster(s)

1. Jirai Gumo Lv4 2200atk/0100def

2. Metal armored bug Lv8 2800atk/1500def

3. Perfectly Ultimate Great moth Lv8 3500atk/3000def

4. Petit Moth Lv1 0300atk/0200def

5. Cocoon Of Evolution Lv3 0000atk/2000def

6. Pinch Hopper Lv4 1000atk/1200def

7. Man-Eater Bug Lv3 0300atk/0250def

8. Insect Queen Lv7 2200atk/2400def

9. Javelin Beetle Lv 8 2450atk/2550def

10. Larvae moth Lv2 0500atk/0400def

11. Spyder Spider Lv4 1500atk/1000def

12. Doom Dozer Lv8 2800atk/2600def

13. Mother Spider Lv6 2300atk/1200def

14. Shield Worm Lv 4 0800atk/2000def

Spell(s)

1. Multiplication of Ants- Tribute 1 Insect-Type Monster on your side of the field. Special Summon 2 "Army Ant Tokens" (Insect-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 500/DEF 1200) on your side of the field. The tokens cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon.

2. LV2 Power Boost- Equip only to an Insect-Type monster. It gains 1200 ATK and 200 DEF.

3. Laser Cannon Armor- Increase the ATK and DEF of an Insect-Type monster equipped with this card by 300 points.

4. Insect Armor with Laser Cannon- An Insect-Type monster equipped with this card gains 700 ATK.

5. Pot of Greed- Draw 2 cards

6. Javelin Beetle Pact- This card is used to Ritual Summon "Javelin Beetle". You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal 8 or more.

Trap(s)

1. Eradicating Aerosol- Destroy all face-up Insect-Type monsters on the field.

2. Infestation- All face-up monsters lose 100 ATK. Then, each player takes 100 damage for each monster they control.

3. Parasite Worm- Activate only when your opponent Summons a monster, Destroy it and inflict damage to your opponent equal to it's ATK.

4. Infinite Dismissal -Level 3 or lower monsters are destroyed during the End Phase of the turn that they are Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned.

Lee Kanker

Monster(s)

1. Infernal Flame emperor Lv 9 2000atk/1600def

2. UFO Turtle x3 Lv 4 1400atk/1200def

3. Little Chimera x3 Lv2 600atk/550def

4. Inferno Lv 4 1100atk/1900def

5. Spirit of Flames Lv4 1700atk/1000def

6. Solar Flare Dragon x2 Lv4 1500atk/1000def

7. Raging Flame Sprite Lv3 500atk/1000def

8. Ultimate Baseball kid Lv3 500atk/1000def

9. Fox Fire Lv2 300atk/200def

10. Twin-Headed Fire Dragon Lv6 2200atk/1700def

11. Charcoal Inpachi Lv1 100atk/2100def

12. Blazing Inpachi Lv4 1850atk/0def

13. Flame Cerberus Lv6 2100atk/1800def

14. Darkfire Soldier #1x2 Lv4 1700atk/1150def

15. Darkfire Soldier #2x2 Lv4 1700atk/1100def

16. Blackland Fire Dragon Lv4 1500atk/800def

Spell(s) & Trap(s)

1. Salamandra-A Fire monster equipped with this card increases its Atk by 700 points.

2. Burning Spear-A Fire monster equipped with this card increases its Atk by 400 points and decreases its Def by 200 points.

3. Molten Destruction-All Fire monsters gain 500 Atk and lose 400 Def

4. Axe of Despair-Raises selected monster ATK by 1000, when this card is destroyed send one card from your hand to the graveyard to return it to the top of your deck

5. Horn of the Unicorn-The equipped monster gains 700. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard returns this card to the top of the Deck.

6. Pot of Greed-Draw 2 cards

7. Premature Burial-Pay 800 Life Points to bring 1 monster in your Graveyard,Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster

8. Mystical Space Typhoon-Pick 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field and destroy that target

9. Backfire-When a Fire monster(s) on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

10. Call of the Haunted-Pick 1 monster in your Graveyard Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card

11. Jar of Greed-Draw 1 card

12. Dust Tornado-Target 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls and destroy that target. Then you can Set 1 Spell or Trap Card from your hand

13. Trap Jammer-Activate only when your opponent activates a Trap Card during the Battle Phase. Negate the activation of the Trap Card and destroy it

Marie Kanker

Monster(s)

1. Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon Lv 7 2400atk/2000def

2. Vampire Genesis Lv 8 3000atk/2100def

3. Vampire Lord Lv 5 2000atk/1500def

4. Pyramid Turtle x3 Lv 4 1200atk/1400def

5. Ryu Kokki Lv 6 2400atk/2000def

6. Pumpkin king of the ghost Lv 6 1800atk/2000def

7. Vampire Lady Lv 4 1550atk/1550def

8. Zombie Master Lv 4 1800atk/0000def

9. Mezuki Lv 4 1700atk/800def

10. Master Kyonshee Lv 4 1750atk/1000def

11. Spirit Reaper Lv 3 300atk/200def

12. Gernia Lv 4 1300atk/1200def

13. Reggenerating Mummy Lv 4 1800atk/1500def

14. Patrician of Darkness Lv 5 2000atk/1400def

15. Marionette Mite Lv 3 1000atk/1000def

16. Castle of Dark Illusions Lv4 920atk/1930def

Spell(s) & Trap(s)

1. Book of Life x3- Target 1 Zombie-Type monster in your Graveyard and 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard; Special Summon the first target, also banish the second target.

2. Call of the Mummy- Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect.

3. Call of the haunted- Target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

4. Zombie World- All monsters on the field and in every Graveyard become Zombie-Type monsters. Neither player can Tribute Summon monsters, except Zombie-Type monsters.

5. Card of Safe Return- When a monster is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, you can draw 1 card

6. Monster Reborn- Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the field.

7. Monster Reincarnation- Discard 1 card to select 1 Monster Card in your Graveyard, and add it to your hand

8. Pot of Greed-Draw 2 cards

9. Tutan Mask- Negate the activation and the effect of a Spell or Trap Card that targets 1 face-up Zombie-Type monster and destroy it.

10. Giant Trunade-Return all Spells and Traps to the owners

11. Pot of Avarice x2- Select 5 Monster Cards in your Graveyard. Shuffle those cards into the Deck, then draw 2 cards

12. Return from the different dimsion- Pay half your Life Points. Special Summon as many of your removed from play monsters as possible. During the End Phase, remove from play all monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect.

13. Cold Wave- Negate the activaction of trap or spell cards from your opponet

May Kanker (Rock Deck)

Monster(s)

1. Alpha the magnet warrior x3 Lv 4 1400atk/1700def

2. Beta the magnet warrior x3 Lv 4 1700atk/1600def

3. Gamma the magnet warrior x3 Lv 4 1500atk/1800def

4. Valkyrion the magnet warrior Lv 8 3500atk/3850def

5. Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus x2 Lv 4 1800atk1500def

6. Magnet Warrior Omega Minus x2 Lv 4 1900atk/600def

7. Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus Lv 7 2700atk/1300def

8. Megarock Dragon Lv 7 ?atk/?def

9. Summon Skull Lv 6 2500atk/1200def

10. Giant Soilder of Stone Lv 3 1300atk/200def

11. Guardian Sphinx Lv 5 1700atk/2400def

12. Rockstone Warrior Lv 4 1800atk/1600def

13. Sangan Lv 3 1000atk/600def

Spell(s)

1. Delta Attacker- You can only activate this card while there are 3 Normal Monsters of the same name (except Tokens) on your side of the field. The 3 Normal Monsters of the same name can attack your opponent's Life Points directly during the turn that this card is activated.

2. United We Stand- The equipped monster gains 800 ATK and DEF for each face-up monster you control.

3. Chthonian Alliance- Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points for each other face-up monster on the field with the same name as the equipped monster.

5. Pot of Avarice- Select 5 Monster Cards in your Graveyard. Shuffle those cards into the Deck, then draw 2 cards.

6. Swords of revealing light- Flip all monsters your opponent controls face-up. This card remains on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack.

7. Magical Mallet- Shuffle any number of cards from your hand into the Deck, then draw that same number of cards.

8. Silent Doom- Special Summon 1 Normal Monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. It cannot attack.

9. Monster Reborn- Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.

10. Makiu, the magical mist- Target 1 face-up "Summoned Skull" or face-up Thunder-Type monster you control; destroy all monsters your opponent controls with DEF less than or equal to the ATK of that monster. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card.

Trap(s)

`1. Release from Stone- Select 1 of your removed from play Rock-Type monsters and Special Summon it. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

2. Birthright- Select 1 Normal Monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.

3. Call of the haunted- Target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

Brad Shrewood

Monster(s)

1. Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon Lv 8 3000atk/2000def

2. Ancient Gear Golem x 3 Lv 8 3000atk/3000def

3. Ancient Gear Beast x 2 Lv 6 2000atk/2000def

4. Ancient Gear Knight Lv 4 1800atk/500def

5. Ancient Gear Engineer Lv 5 1500atk/1500def

6. Ancient Gear Lv 2 100atk/800def

7. Catapult Turtle x 2 Lv 5 1000atk/2000def

8. Red Gadget Lv 4 1300atk/1500def

9. Yellow Gadget Lv 4 1200atk/1200def

10. Green Gadget Lv 4 1400atk/600def

11. Jinzo Lv 6 2400atk/1500def

12. Cyber Ogre x 2 Lv 5 1900atk/1200def

13. Metal Fish Lv 5 1600atk/1900def

Fusion Monster(s)

1. Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem Lv 10 4400atk/3400def

2. Cyber Ogre 2 Lv 7 2600atk/1900def

Spell(s)

1. Geartown- Both players can Tribute Summon "Ancient Gear" monsters with 1 less Tribute than required. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

2. Ancient Gear Tank- Equip only to an "Ancient Gear" monster. It gains 600 ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 600 damage to your opponent.

3. Ancient Gear Fist- Equip only to an "Ancient Gear" monster. Destroy any monster that battles with it, at the end of the Damage Step.

4. Ancient Gear Drill- Activate only while you control a face-up "Ancient Gear" monster. Discard 1 card from your hand. Select 1 Spell Card from your Deck and Set it. You cannot use that Spell Card this turn.

5. Ancient Gear Castle- Face-up "Ancient Gear" monsters gain 300 ATK. Each time a monster(s) is Normal Summoned or Set, put 1 counter on this card. If you Tribute Summon an "Ancient Gear" monster, you can substitute this card for a Tribute(s), if the number of counters is equal to or greater than the number of required Tribute(s).

6. Ancient Gear Workshop- Add 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your Graveyard to your hand.

7. Limiter Removal- Double the ATK of all face-up Machine-Type monsters you currently control, until the End Phase. During the End Phase, destroy those monsters.

8. Power Bond- Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) During the End Phase of this turn, the player who activated this card takes damage equal to the original ATK of the monster (at the time it was Summoned).

9. Double Summon- You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.

10. Gravity Blaster- Equip only to a Machine-Type monster. Once per turn: You can activate this effect; it permanently gains 400 ATK. (This ATK gain remains even if this card leaves the field or if the monster becomes unaffected by card effects.) If it battles an opponent's monster, that monster's effect is negated during the Battle Phase only.

Trap(s)

1. Negate Attack- Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

2. Mirror Force- When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.

3. Ultimate Offering- During your Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase: You can pay 500 Life Points; Normal Summon or Set 1 extra monster.

4. Stronghold the Moving Fortress- Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 2000). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) While you control a face-up "Green Gadget", "Red Gadget", and "Yellow Gadget", this card's ATK becomes 3000.

5. Enchanted Javelin- Increase your Life Points by the ATK of 1 attacking monster.

Terry Van Bartonschmeer

1. Cure Mermaid Lv 4 1500atk/800def

2. 7 colored fish Lv 4 1800atk/800def

3. 30,000-Year White Turtle Lv 5 1250atk/2100def

4. Gogiga Gagagigo Lv 8 2950atk/2800def

5. Fiend Kraken Lv 4 1200atk/1400def

6. Great White Terror Lv 5 1500atk/1200def

7. Jellyfish Lv 4 1200atk/1500def

8. Kairyu-Shin Lv 5 1800atk/1500def

9. Flying Fish Lv 4 800atk/500def

10. Amphibian Beast Lv 6 2400atk/2000def

11. The Legendary Fisherman Lv 5 1850atk/1600def

12. Fortress Whale Lv 7 2350atk/2150def

13. Crab Turtle Lv 8 2550atk/2500def

14. Levia-Dragon - Daedalus Lv 7 2600atk/1500def

15. Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus Lv 8 2900atk/1600def

Spell(s)

1. A Legendary Ocean x5- This card's name is treated as "Umi". Reduce the Level of all WATER monsters in both player's hands and on the field by 1. All WATER monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF.

2. Fortress Whale's Oath- This card is used to Ritual Summon "Fortress Whale". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 7 or more from the field or your hand.

3. Turtle Oath- This card is used to Ritual Summon "Crab Turtle". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more from the field or your hand.

4. Steel Shell- A WATER monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 400 points and decreases its DEF by 200 points.

5. Salvage- Target 2 WATER monsters with 1500 or less ATK in your Graveyard; add those targets to your hand.

6. Water of Life- Select 1 monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position.

7. Surging-Wave Erosion- Destroy 1 face-up Field Spell Card on the field, and if you do, all face-up WATER monsters gain 500 ATK.

Trap(s)

1. Torrential Tribute- When a monster(s) is Summoned: Destroy all monsters on the field.

2. Tornado Wall- Activate only while "Umi" is on the field. As long as "Umi" remains face-up on the field, you take no damage from attacking monsters. When "Umi" is removed from the field, destroy this card.

3. Magic Cylinder- When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

4. Dust Tornado- Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand.

5. Bottomless Trap Hole- When your opponent Summons a monster(s) with 1500 or more ATK: Destroy that monster(s) with 1500 or more ATK, and if you do, banish it instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

6. Mirror Force- When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.

Izzy Underwood

Monster(s)

1. Dark Sage Lv 9 2800atk/3200def

2. Dark Eradicator Warlock Lv 7 2500atk/2100def

3. Magician's Valkyria Lv 1600atk/1800def

4. Buster Blader Lv 7 2600atk/2300def

5. Breaker the Magical Warrior Lv 4 1600atk/1000def

6. Defender, the Magical Knight Lv 1600atk/2000def

7. Mystical Elf Lv 4 800atk/2000def

8. Dark Magician Lv 7 2500atk/2100def

9. Dark Magician Girl Lv 6 2000atk/1700def

10. Dark Magician of Chaos Lv 8 2800atk/2600def

11. Magician of Black Chaos Lv 8 2800atk/2600def

12. Skilled Dark Magician Lv 4 1900atk/1700def

13. Time Wizard

Fusion Monster(s)

1. Dark Paladin Lv 8 2900atk/2400def

Spell(s)

1. Black Magic Ritual- This card is used to Ritual Summon "Magician of Black Chaos". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more.

2. Graceful Dice- Roll 1 six-sided die. The face-up monsters you currently control gain ATK and DEF equal to the result x 100, until the End Phase.

3. Second Coin Toss- As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you can negate the effects of a card requiring a coin toss once per turn and redo the coin toss.

Trap(s)

1. Skull Dice- Roll 1 six-sided die. The face-up monsters your opponent currently controls lose ATK and DEF equal to the result x 100, until the End Phase.

2. Gife of Mystical Elf- Increase your Life Points by 300 points for each monster on the field.

3. Skill Drain- Activate by paying 1000 Life Points. The effects of all face-up monsters on the field are negated while those monsters are face-up on the field (but their effects can still be activated).

Isacus Brown

Monster(s)

1. Gilasaurus x3 Lv 3 1400atk/400def

2. Kaitoptera Lv 4 1400atk/700def

3. Two-headed King Rex Lv 4 1600atk/1200def

4. Crawling Dragon 2 Lv 4 1600atk/1200def

5. Giant Rex Lv 4 2000atk/1200def

6. Uraby Lv 4 1500atk/800def

7. Trakodon Lv 3 1300atk/800def

8. Element Saurus Lv 4 1500atk/1200def

9. Megazowler Lv 6 1800atk/2000def

10. Balloon Lizard Lv 4 500/1900def

11. Black Tyranno Lv 7 2600atk/1800def

Fusion Monster(s)

1. Horned Saurus Lv 6 2000atk/1000def

2. Bracchio-raidus Lv 6 2200atk/2000def

Spell(s)

1. Fissure- Destroy the 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has the lowest ATK. (If it's a tie, you get to choose.)

2. Jurassic World- All face-up Dinosaur-Type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF.

3. Big Evolution Pill- Tribute 1 Dinosaur-Type monster; this card remains on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns, and while it remains on the field, you can Normal Summon Level 5 or higher Dinosaur-Type monsters without Tributing.

4. Ring of Defense- Activate only when an effect of a Trap Card that inflicts damage is activated. Make the effect damage of that Trap Card 0.

5. Excavation Work- Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard. Draw 1 card.

6. Polymerization- Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck.

Trap(s)

1. Ring of Destruction- Target 1 face-up monster on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict damage to both players equal to that target's ATK.

2. Magic Cylinder- When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

3. Jurassic Heart- Negate the activation and the effect of a Trap Card that targets 1 face-up Dinosaur-Type monster you control and destroy it.

4. Jurassic Impact- Activate only when you have less Life Points than your opponent. Destroy all monsters on the field. Inflict 300 damage to each player for each monster they controlled that was destroyed by this effect. Both players cannot Normal or Special Summon until the end of your next turn.

5. Survival Instinct- Select any number of Dinosaur-Type monsters in your Graveyard and remove them from play. Gain 400 Life Points for each Dinosaur-Type monster you removed.

6. Hunting Instinct- Activate only when a monster is Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field. Special Summon 1 Dinosaur-Type monster from your hand.

7. Fossil Excavation- Discard 1 card from your hand. Select 1 Dinosaur-Type monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it. An Effect Monster Special Summoned this way has its effect negated. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

Derek Thompson

Monster(s)

1. The Six Samurai - Zanji Lv 4 1800atk/1300def

2. The Six Samurai - Kamon Lv 3 1500atk/1000def

3. The Six Samurai - Irou Lv 4 1700atk/1200def

4. The Six Samurai - Yariza Lv 3 1000atk/500def

5. The Six Samurai - Nisashi Lv 4 1400atk/700def

6. The Six Samurai - Yaichi Lv 3 1300atk/800def

7. Enishi, Shien's Chancellor Lv 6 2200atk/1200def

8. Chamberlain of the Six Samurai Lv 3 200atk/2000def

9. Hand of the Six Samurai Lv 3 1600atk/1000def

10. Grandmaster of the Six Samurai Lv 5 2100atk/800def

11. Great Shogun Shien Lv 7 2500atk/2400def

Spell(s)

1. Mist Body- The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)

2. Salamandra- A FIRE monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 700 points.

3. Axe of Despair x2- The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Tribute 1 monster; return this card to the top of the Deck.

4. Shien's Smoke Signal- Add 1 Level 3 or lower "Six Samurai" monster from your Deck to your hand.

5. The A. Forces- All Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 200 ATK for each face-up Warrior or Spellcaster-Type monster you control.

6. The Warrior Returning Alive- Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.

7. Emergency Provisions- Send any number of other Spell and Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard. Gain 1000 Life Points for each card sent.

8. Primary Seed (Made up card)- Reuse spell cards that you already used

9. Pot of Greed- draw 2 cards

Trap(s)

1. Waboku- You take no Battle Damage this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

2. Return of the Six Samurai- Target 1 "Six Samurai" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. Destroy it during the End Phase of this turn


	2. Grab your cards

YU-GI-Ed Gx

* * *

><p>Hey guys the poll is over and this the winner, what crazy is that i posted the choice just today and it went from fourth to first in a day so enjoy<p>

* * *

><p>(This story is their school for duel monsters and their having their special decks which is still at work their decks are the same with the gx characters enjoy)<p>

Eddy's room 8:30

An alarm buzzed loudly in the room of eddy room's waking him up

"AHH!" Eddy yelled to be waken he look at the time seeing its 8:30

"Ah man i got thirty minutes to get ready" eddy yelled in noticed as he quickly took a showder and put his clothes on and ran out the front hop on his bike and raced to his first day of omega dueling middle school

"Oh man my deck" Eddy yelled as he rushed back as he spent fifthteen minutes in his room to pick up his duel deck and duel disk in his bookbag

"Man if i left these here i'll be toasted" Eddy said as he look at the clock again to see its 8:45

"AAHH! Fifthteen minutes left eddy yelled as he ran out the door and race off on his bike

Omega school yard five minutes later

Double d was nervelessly putting together his manchine type deck together for his first day while watchng the others kids duel

"Oh dear should i put my drillroid first or my swords of revealing light and defend?" double d questioned himself until a voice was heard

"DOUBLE D!" Double d look up to see his friend ed the large,strong but dinwitted of their group(Also i smarted him up to speak in complete sentences)

"Ed how was your summer vaction?" Double d asked

"Mom had bugged me and sarah about ours decks,but i finally got my beast deck complete" Ed complained

"By the way have you heard from eddy? School starts in one minute" Double d asked

"Nope" Ed said as the two started to worry

"HEY GUYS" a voice called out to them,it eddy was on his bike in hi-speed and after putting his bike in the rake and up to them

"Sorry it took me so long" Eddy said apolizing

"Only a 30 seconds left we gotta get to the front of the line first or else we'll be the last one in " The three made there way to the front to see kevin,sarah,jimmy,jonny,rolf and nazz

"Shovelchin" Eddy seethed with angered

"Dorky" Kevin returned with the same amount of angered

"I see the rivaly contintues" Double d said hurmoring the two

"Hey guys look at what that poster says" Jonny said as every newcomer looks up

* * *

><p>Next time the new year oritionation duels<p>

also here all the info for all the cards metioned

Drillroid- Manchine moster with the abilty to attack in defense mode

Swords of revealing light- Forbids your oppenent from attack for three whole turns


	3. Elemental heros rises

YU-GI-Ed Gx

* * *

><p>Hoping your enjoy this story as i am so i made another chapter enjoy<p>

* * *

><p>Up above showed the school map as it map shows<p>

"Our student code said that all new comers must head to the gym" Double d said

"Yes for our duels" Rolf said dragging everyone to the gym

After every new comer was settled in the gym a woman stood in the middle

"Welcome new comers to the omega dueling school i am princeable miep" "But to see which classes you'll be in in this school you must defeat one of our deuling insturtors in a duel" Professer miep said as several men and womans came out dressed in black

"Well all right first day at school and we already duel" Eddy said getting exicted

"Unless you lose" Kevin taunted as the two stood face-to-face

34 matches later

"All right now will Eddy Riger come down for his match" Profeser miep asked as eddy made his way towards the duel arena when he faced his opponent

"Well well are you a little shimp i'll probably go easy on you" Mr. sunaka said as he place his deck into his duel disk

"Yeah right i expect you to go all out" Eddy said as he did the same

"DUEL" they both said as their pictures appears with 4000 life points each

"Mine turn first student and i summon spear dragon in defense mode with two cards facedown and i end my turn" Mr. sumaka said as a dragon with a long spear-like nose appears and two cards laying vertical

Spear dragon=1700atk/1000def

"My move first i'll play pot of greed and draw two cards,Then i'll summon my elemental hero clayman in defense and call it a turn" A large clay warrior appeared on eddy side

Clayman=800atk/2000def

"Nice turn now i'll play swords of revealing light which prevent you from attacking for the next three turns,next i'll play X-head cannon in attack mode and end my turn" Mr. sumaka said as a swarn of many colored swords appears on eddy side

X-head cannon=1800atk/1500def

"All right my move and i summon my neo flare scarab and set one card facedown and end my turn" Eddy said as a fire man with a black suit appears on his side and a card

Flare scarab=500atk/500def

"I play my V-tiger jet in attack mode and end my turn " A manchine that resembles to a flying tiger appers on Mr. sumaka's side

V-tiger jet=1600atk/1800def

"Yes since it been three turns you swords of revealing light disappers now i can i'll play the spell polymerization to fuse my clayman with bustiatrix from my hand to formed elemental hero Rampart blaster" A hero appers that bears resembles to clayman and burestiatrix appears in defense"Now ill fuse my flare scarab with the elemental hero neos from my hand to form Elemental hero flare neos" A black creature with red highlights appears

Rampart blaster=2500atk/2000def

Flare neos=2500atk/2000def

"But how can you make a fusion without a polymerization?" asked in shocked

"Easy anything thathas the name neo in it can merge without a polymerization" Eddy explained

"Eddy is doing really well down there" Edd said

"Yes three-hair ed boy may win this" Rolf said as kevin continues to look on

"Now from my hand i fuse my aqua-dolphin and the second neos to form my Elemental hero aqua-neos" Eddy said as another neos but blue with a fin on it head appears

Aqua-neos=2500atk/2000 def

"Now rampart blaster attack his spear dragon" Eddy said as started to laugh

"HAHAHA he can't attack his is in defense mode" Mr. sumaka said as eddy smirck

"Yeah i know,But with his special abillity he can attack in defense" Eddy explained as rampart blaster destroyed spear dragon

"Now flare neos attack his x-head cannon" Eddy commaned as flare neos destroyed x-head cannon

Mr. sumaka lp: 3300

"Aqua neos you turn attack his v-tiger jet" Eddy said as he destroyed v-tiger jet

Mr. sumaka lp: 2400

"Now i end my turn with a facedown" Eddy said

"Good show eddy" Double d chrees on as everyone else started to chrees along except kevin

"Hump dorky actully did something smart" kevin said as he resumes to watch

"My turn and i play ultimate offering which allows me to play as many monsters as i want as long as i pay 500 life points, now i summon W-wing catapult,Y-dragon head and z-metal tank" Mr. sumaka said as he summoned three monsters to the field

Mr. sumaka lp: 1400

W-wing catapult=1300atk/1500def

Y-dragon head=1500atk/1600def

Z-metal tank=1500atk/1300def

"Now i use polymerzation to fuse my Y-dragon head and Z-metal tank to form my YZ-TANK DRAGON!" Mr. sumaka said

Yz-tank dragon=2100atk/2200def

"Also i gonna give him the equip card horn of the unicorn for an addition boost of 700 attack points"

Yz-tank dragon=2800atk/2200def

"Now destroyed his rampart blaster" commaned as rampart blaster was destroyed

"All right my move first i'll play fusion recovery to bring back to my hand a polymeration and a monster of my choice from my graveyard,now i'll play the field spell skyscaper and use the polymeration to fuse from my hand avian and brrstiatrix to form Elemental hero flamewing man" A warrior with a dragon for half it body appears surronded my many building from the field spell

Flamewing man=2100atk/1900def

"Now attack" Eddy commaned as flamewing man charges in

"Yz-tank dragon is stronger that your wingman" Mr. sumaka pointed out

"Yeah but due to skyscaper effect every elemental hero gains 1000 attack points during battle" Eddy pointed out

Flamewingman=3100atk/1900def

Mr. sumaka lp: 1100

Now for it special abillity you take damage equal to yz attack points

Mr. sumaka lp: 0

"Very well eddy you pass without losing one life point,Next up Ed manes

* * *

><p>Next time Acpection duels part 2<p>

Here are the magic and traps cards that was used in this chapter

Pot of greed-drawing two cards from your deck to your hand

Swords of revealing light-preventing your oppentent from attacking for three turns

Polymeration-Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard

Ultimate offering-You can pay 500 Life Points to Normal Summon.

Horn of the Unicorn-A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and by 700 points.

Fusion recovery-Target 1 Polymerization, and 1 Fusion Material Monster that was used for a Fusion Summon and send back to your hand

Skyscraper-A field spell that gives elemental heros in battle an addition 1000atk points


	4. The koala is coming

YU-GI-Ed Gx

* * *

><p>Totally awesome story if i do say so myself now get ready to see another duel<p>

* * *

><p>Ed is ready to face his duel to show what he gotl(His oppenent name is pong,)<p>

"Good luck in your duel ed"Double d said

"Make sure you win or i'm telling mom"Sarah threating

"Don't listen to her Ed just do your best"Eddy said

"Well let's see if your as strong at dueling as you look"pong said

"Duel" They both said with their picture appearing with 4000 thousand life points

"I'll go first" said "First i summon winged kuriboh in attack mode and end my turn" a winged and fuzzy monster appears

Winged kuriboh=300atk/200def

"My move, I'll play cost down which allows me to play level 5 and above monsters easier" ed said "Now i discard one card in order to summon Big koala in attack mode" A large koala appears on the field

Big koala=2700atk/2000def

"And i gonna attack wing kuriboh" Big koala slams winged kuriboh in the ground

"You may have destroyed winged kuriboh but thanks to his ability i take no damage"pong said

"Now my turn as i play graceful charity which allows me to draw 3 cards but discards two and now i play Mudora in attack mode" pong said as and minator with an engepsion casket over its head "Also i play swords of revealing light to negate three turns of attack" pong said as swords of light rain down on ed side of the arena

Mudora= 1500atk/1800def

"My move and summon panther warrior in attack mode" A panther wielding a sword appears "Also i play scapegoat and axe of despair" Ed said

"What will that do?"pong asked

"First by equipping the axe of despair to panther warrior he gains 1000 attack points and scapegoats allow me to have four tokens and i end my by hero signal to summon Enraged battle ox" Ed explained

Enraged battle ox=1700atk/1100def

"All right now i discard two victorias and three honest from my hand to my graveyard" pong said as she discarded five cards to the graveyard

"Why are you discarding so many monsters?" Ed asked

"Easy Mudora ability is that he gains 300 attack points for every fairy monster in my graveyard, so he gains 1800 attacks points for a grand total of 3300 atk points" pong explains

Mudora=3300atk/1800def

"Go attack hisBattle Ox!"pong commanded as battle ox was destroyed

Ed LP=2400

"Fine i tribute panther warrior and send axe of despair back to my deck,Next i play pot of greed and draw two cards,Now i play power bond to fused my big koala and des kangaroo from my hand to summon The Master of oz!" Ed said as a large purple and green koala with boxing gloves appears

Master of oz=4200atk/3700def

"And thanks to power bond his attack are doubled"

Master of oz=8400atk/3700def

"Now and i play mystic space typhoon to destroy your swords of revealing lights"Ed said as a powerful wind cleared his field of swords "Now attack her mudora" Ed commanded as mudora was destroyed

pong LP=0

"Nicely done Ed next double d" Princable Miep complained

* * *

><p>Next time Acceptation duels part 3<p>

Here are the magic and traps cards that was used or mentioned in this chapter

Cost down-Allowing the user to play level 5 and above monsters easier

Graceful charity-Draw 3 cards from your deck to your hand, then you must discard 2 cards to the graveyard

Scapegoat-4 tokens

Axe of despair-The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can Tribute 1 monster to return this card to the top of the Deck

Hero signal-Summon a warrior type monster from your deck or hand to the field

Ok here what you must put to duel one of the kids

#1 what level of skill (Sliver red,Raw yellow and Obelisk blue)

#2 who do you want to face ? (Eddy,Double d,Ed,Kevin,Nazz,Jimmy,Jonny,Rolf,Sarah,Brad,Izzy,Terry,Isasc

#3 do you want to win or lose?(If you want to win or lose If you win you will face them again)

There easy as 123 good luck


	5. Trasportations are alive

YU-GI-Ed Gx

* * *

><p>All right now double the last of the eds will take his duel then kevin,nazz,rolf,jimmy,jonny and sarah<p>

* * *

><p>"Looks like its your turn sockhead" Eddy said<p>

"All right everyone i'll try to do my best just like you two" Double d said as he made his way to the arena(Now his opponent name is Ms.O'neal )

"Let's see what kind of duelist are you" She said

"Duel" They both said as the screen shows their pictures with 4000 life points

"I'll go first and i'll summon Baby dragon in attack mode"Ms.O'neal said as a young dragon appers on her side

Baby dragon=1300atk/700def

"Next i play the field spell mountain which gives my dragon and 200 atk and def points boost" She said

Baby dragon 1500atk/900def

"My move first i'll swords of revealing lights which prevents you from attacking for three turns, now i'll summon drillroid in defense mode and lay two facedown cards and end my turn" Double d said

Drillroid=1600atk/1600def

"All right i'll summon Harpie lady in attack mode" She said as a humanoid animal flew down to the field

Harpie lady=1300atk/1400def

"And thanks to my field spell she also gains 200 points for attack and defense points then i end my turn" She said

Harpie lady=1500atk/1600def

"All right now i'll play my x-head cannon in defense mode and play double summon which let's me play another monster and i pick my jetroid and i'll put him in defense mode then i'll end my turn" Double d said as a jet with a eyes appers

X-head cannon=1800atk/1600def

Jetroid=1200atk/1800def

"My turn again and i play another harpie lady in attack mode and end my turn"Ms.O'neal said as another Harpie lady appears

Harpie lady2=1500atk/1600def

"I play pot of greed and draws two cards and set two cards and end my turn"

"All right since it been three turns your swords of revealing light disappers an now i'll play my time wizard" She said as a clock with a staft appers "Now if i'm able to land on the red i get a suprise but if i land on the skull i lose all my monster and 2000 of my life points" she said as the arrow inside of the staft started to spin super fast until it landed on the...red "Yes now my time wizard will age my dragon to thousand year old dragon but i'cant fuse and attack in the same turn so i'll end my turn" She said

Time wizard=500atk/400def

Thousand dragon=2400atk/2000def

"All right first i switch all my monsters to attack mode and then i'll use my power bond to fuse my steamroid and my gyroid to make Steam gyroid" Double said as a train with peplillers appers

Steam gyroid=2200atk/1600def

"And thanks to power bond abillity it multiply steam gyroid attack by two" double d said

Steamgyroid=4400atk/1600def

"Also i'll reveal my face down limiter removal which double all my manchine monsters" Double d said

Drillroid=3200atk/1600def

X-head cannon=3600atk/1600def

Jetroid=2400atk/1600def

Steam gyroid=8800atk/1600def

"Now all of you attack" Double d said as all his monster charges at his oppenent

Insturtor lp=0

* * *

><p>Next time Acpection duels part 4 kevin<p>

No time for cards because i'll gotta go to school


	6. The Dragons are armed

YU-GI-Ed Gx

* * *

><p>All right now with the eds advances only kevin and the other are left<p>

* * *

><p>"Now for our next duel Kevin Stunner will face<p>

"All right shovelchin let's see what you got" Eddy taunted

"Just watch and learn something for once dorky" Kevin insulted as he walked off the blechers to the floor

"All right son let's see what you learned by coming this way" said

"DUEL!"They both said as the jumbotron shows their picture with 4000 under their picture

"I'll go first first i'll play Armed dragon lv 3 in attack mode" Kevin said as a yellow dragon with grey armor appears

Armed dragon lv3=1200atk/900def

"Also i'll play swords of revealing lights and play two cards facedown and call it a turn" Kevin said as he end his turn

"Well it seems that kevin takes his dueling real don't you think eddy?"Double d asked

"Pleases shovelchin will never beat me"Eddy boasted watching the duel

"All right my turn,I'll play powerbond to fuse Flame manipulator and Masaki the legendary swordsman to form my Flame swordsman" said as he a swordsman with a sword of flames appears

Swords flamesman=1800atk/1600def

"Also thanks to powerbond he attacks points doubles" said

Flame swordsman=3600atk/16oodef

"But still since you swords of revealing lights is in play i'll end my turn" said

"All right i draw first i'll tribute armed dragon lv 3 to summon armed dragon lv 5" Kevin said as a larger red dragon covered in armor appears from Lv3

Armed dragon Lv5=2400atk/1700def

"Also i'll play a baby dragon in attack mode and use monster reborn to bring back my Lv3 dragon,play a facedown card and end my turn" Kevin said as he now have three cards facedown and three monsters

Baby dragon=1300atk/700def

"All my move first i'll use mystical space typhoon to destroy your swords,Now attack that young dragon" said

"I play my trap threatening roar which cancells your attack" Kevin said as the attack was prevented

"All right fine then i'll end my turn" He said

"Fine then my move and now i'll tribute my armed dragon lv5 and Lv3 for armed dragon lv7" Kevin said as an ever biggeer dragon with the same skin but with more metal

Armed dragon Lv 7=2800atk/1000def

"Also i play my Obligatory Summon my card which let's me summon as many armed dragons as i want and i choose armed dragon lv3,5 and 10" Kevin said as a larger dragon with metal all over it body

Armed dragon Lv10=3000atk/2000def

"I also equip him with the horn of the unicorn giving him a atk and def boost of 700" Kevin said as a horn came on his head

Armed dragon Lv10=3700atk/2700def

"Now my Lv10 dragon attack" Kevin said as a blast came out of his dragon attack mouth and destroys his swordsman

=3900

"Now my dragons attack with your full might" Kevin said as all the dragons attack

=0

* * *

><p>Next time Acpection duels part 5 Jimmy<p>

Here are the spell and trap cards from this chapter and the last one

Mountain-A field spell that gives winged beasted,dragons and thunder monsters 200 atk and def points

Swords of revealing lights-Preventing your oppentent from attacking for three turns

Double summon-Making two summons in one turn

Power bond-Fuses like polymerization but also doubles the monster attack

Limiter removal-Doubles all manchine monsters attack that you control

Threatening roar-Cancelling your opponent a

Obligatory Summon- You or your opponent must Special Summon as many monsters as possible, from their Deck to the field, of the same Attribute as 1 monster on the field that they control. The effects of the Special Summoned monsters that would activate at the time of being summoned


	7. Jimmy's firey attack

YU-GI-Ed Gx

* * *

><p>Now jimmy takes the stands also a new cracter makes his debut<p>

* * *

><p>"Now jimmy for for battle you'll face against Professer slate" Headmaster miep said<p>

"Who's professer slate?" Kevin asked

"Professer slate is the best dueling professer" The boy across from nazz said

"My name is brad" Brad introducted bring out his hand

"My name is nazz" Nazz said going to shake his hand until kevin stop her

"Name eddy brad" Eddy said shaking brad's hand

"Allowing me to introducted you to everyone this is Ed beast-Warrior deck,Double d manchien,Rolf beast-dragon,Sarah Crystal beast deck, jonnny insect deck and down there is jimmy elemental deck and you just seen kevin manchien and dragon deck" Eddy said as everyone walk up to brad

"Where do you even live?" Kevin asked rudely

"I just moved in a cul-de-sac with my mom" Brad answered

"Excellent that''s means you moved in into our neighbor" Double d said

"Jimmy duel is ready to go" Sarah said

"All right jimmy prove to me that you belong at this school" Professer slate said

"Duel" They both said said with they pictures appers with 4000 life points

"I'll go first and i'll play my element dragon in defense mode" Jimmy said as a pink dragon with yellow wings Element dragon=1500atk/1200def "Now i'll play the spell card Pot of greed which let's me draw two cards then i play a face down and end my turn" Jimmy said as he pulled two cards from his deck and end his turn

"All right first i'll summon my big shield garna in defense mode" Professer slate said as a man with a large shield appers Big shield garnda=Atk100/2600def "Also i'll epuip him with the horn of light to increases his defense points by 800 and end my turn" Professer slate said as a horn of light appers of garnda forehead Atk100/Def3400

"My move and i'll play future fusion to send one fusion monster to the graveyard and he'll come to my field in two turns,now i'll summon fire princess in attack mode" Jimmy said as a woman dressed in red and ogrange appers "Now my dragon ability ativates which let him gain 500 atk for every fire monster on the field and i play Molten destructionwich gives my fire princess 500atk but she loses 400def,with the axe of despair and then i end my turn" Fire princess=1800atk/1100def Element dragon=3000atk/1200def."

"All right my move first i'll summom alpha the magnet warrior in defense mode" Professer slate as a soider holding a sword appers said Alpha=1400atk/1700def "Also i'll set two cards down and play double summon to summon beta the magnet warrior in defense" Professer slate said as a warriorwith magnet hands appers Beta=1700atk/1600def "Also i'll epuip him and alpha with the horn of light" Professer slate said Alpha1400atk/2500 Beta=1700atk/2400def

"What was the point of that if there all in defense mode?" Jimmy asked

"Because in my next two turns i'll play my most powerful monster,now i'll end my turn" Professer slate said

"My move and i play tremendous fire which gives you 1000 damage of life points and i only get 500 damage" Jimmy said Jimmy=3500 Professer slate=3000"Also i'll play my granadora in attack mode" Jimmy said as a water creature appers Grandora=1900atk/700def "And thanks to his special ability i gain one thousand life points" Jimmy=4500 "Now i set two cards face down and end my turn" Jimmy said

"All right my turn and i summon Gamma the magnet warrior in attack mode" Professer slate said as a manchine with wings appers Gamma=1500atk/1800def "Now i play shield and sword to switch all my monsters attack points with its defense points" Professer slate said Bsg=3400atk/100,alpha=2500atk/1400def,beta=2400atk/1700def,Gamma=1800atk,1500def "Now Big shield ganda attack his granadora" Professer slate commaned as grandora was destroyed

Jimmylp=3000

"Also his ability takes away 2000 life points" Professer slate said

Jimmylp-1000

"And i end my turn" Professer slate said

"All right now i'll play power bond to summon my fusion monster two turns ago and summon flameswords man" Jimmy said as as a swordman appers with a organge sword and a blue outfit with a red hat Flame swordsman=1800atk/1600def "Also thanks to powerbond his attack points double" Flame swordsman=3600atk/1600def "Also my elment dragon gains another 500 attack points" Elment dragon=3500atk/1200def "Now attack his gamma warrior

Professer slatelp=1200

"Elment dragon attack his beta warrior" Jimmy commaned as beta warrior was destroyed

Professer slatelp=100

"Now for my facedown tremdous fire" Jimmy said

Professer slatelp=0

Jimmylp=500

* * *

><p>No tiem for spells tonight<p> 


	8. Bladers go ancient

Get ready to witness kevin and brad love for nazz

* * *

><p>"All right students to fully learn what we give we will show a tag team duel between newcomer nazz and her partner nazz"Principal miep said as the students got exicted<p>

"Awesome come on dude let's get our duel on"Nazz said as she runs towards the follows until kevin stops him

"You protect my nazz from losing or else"Kevin threated

Meanwhile the two rushes down to see the opponent is a upperclass student

"Wait that kis is our opponent?" Nazz asked as see looks at the boy

"I'm Omega top duelist,My name is Izzy you loser now shut up and duel" Izzy said as the prepared his duel disk

"Ugh what a pain let's this this guy a lesson bro" Nazz said as she got ready

"So shovelchin what you think of the new guy?" Eddy asked but got no respond and continues to watch the duel

"Winners first I play Mezuki in attack mode" Izzy said as a Horseman holding a axe appears on the field Atk1700/Def800 "Now i play one card facedown and end my turn" Izzy said as he end his turn

"All right my move first i play My Green gadget in defense mode" Brad said as he plays a Greed gadget in defense Atk1400/Def600 "Now i play the spell double summon to summon my Red gadget in defense,I'll play three cards facedown and end my turn" Brad said as a Red gadget appears next to his green gadget in defense and play three facedowns

"Wow these Brad is a really good duelist with him i gonna win cause i just as good as him" Nazz said as she draw a card

"My turn and i summon my Etoile cyber in attack mode"Atk1200/Def1600 "And now i equipped it with my united we stand card which gives it 800 attack and defense points for every monster on our side of the field" E.C=atk4800/def6400 "Now say goodbye to your Mezuki" Nazz said as Muzuki was destroyed "ow i end my turn"

Izzylp=900

"All right seems like your both good but you not gonna beat me that easy i draw,first i play the card Fissure which lets medestroy one of your monsters and i pick your Etoile cyber"Izzy said as Etoile was destroyed "Next i play Monster reborn to raise my Mezuki from my graveyard in attack and i'l boost his power with megamorph"Izzy said as Mezuki returns to the field Mezuki=3400atk/800def "Next i play one monster face down in defense and end my turn" Izzy

"Now it time for me i draw,First i play Ancient gear castle."Brad said as the surronding area was engulp in a castle."Now is tribute my two gadgets to summon my best card Come on on out Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!" Brad said as Green & Red gadget was sent to the graveyard and out came a mechcanical dragon Ancient gear G. dragon=atk3000/def2000 Ancient Gear G Dragon+ a.g.c=3600atk/2000def "Now to finish this duel Go teach this guy a lesson attack his Mezuki!" Brad yells as Gadjiltron dragon blows it firey breath on Mezuki and destroys it

Izzylp=300

"And for red gadget ability you take 500 points of damage"Brad added

Izzylp=0

"Looks like i'm the new top duelist"Brad said as the two walk back to their friends

* * *

><p>Spells &amp; Traps<p>

Double summon=You can Normal Summon 1 additional monster this turn.

United we stand=The equipped monster gains 800 attack and defense for each face-up monster you control.

Fissure=Destroy the 1 face-up monster your opponent controls

Monster reborn=Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the field.

Ancient gear Castle=All monster "Ancient Gear" i monsters gain 300 attack

Last chapter

Pot of greed=Draw 2 cards.

Horn of light=Increase the defense of a monster equipped with this card by 800 points. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard if you pay 500 Life Points, this card returns to the top of your Deck

Future fusion=Send two monster two turns into the future,After the two turns summon the fusion monster

Tremendous fire=Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points and 500 points of damage to your Life Points.

Power bond=


	9. Insects are strong like dragons

How about another duel with everyone favorite melonhead and son of a shepard

* * *

><p>"Rolf krabars and Jonny t. vera, your up next against " Princible miep said as Rolf and Jonny walk down the blechers to the arena<p>

"Welcome new students get ready to face the power of my wind powers"mukia said as he images himself on a clif with the wind blowing

DUEL!

"I'll start thing off by setting a monster facedown and i use double summon and set another monster facedown and end my turn" Jonny said as two monsters facedown appears

"My turn and i'll start by summoning panther warrior in attack mode and equip him with axe of despair increasing his attack by 1000,set three cards facedown and end my turn"Rolf said as a purple panther in armor holding a sword appears

Panther warrior=3000atk/1600def

"My draw fisrt and i summon my fire bird in attack mode and equip him with this Malevolent Nuzzler"mukia said as a bird covered in flames appears then get a necklace around its neck "Also i'll play ultimate offering which let's me summon as many monsters as i want for 500lp and i summon Bluw winged Crown in attack"mukia said as a blue bird with red hair appears

Firebird=100atk/800def

Firebird + m.n=1500atk/1300def

Blue-winged crown=1600atk/1200def

mukia lp=3500

"My turn and tribute my two monsters and i summon jirai gumo in attack mode and play one card facedown and end my turn"Jonny said as a large organge-black spider appears

"Rolf's turn now i activate the spell scape goat which gives me 4 tokens now i tribute my scapegoats to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Rolf said as the 4 colored goats disappears and out came two dragons

4 scapegoats=0000atk/0000def

Red-Eyes Black Dragon=2400atk/2000def

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon=2400atk/2000def

"Wait there more because i use two facedowns metalmorph to transform my dragons into their's metal forms" Rolf said as the spells transforms them into metal dragons

Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon=2800atk/2400def

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon=2800atk/2400def

"Jonny the wood boy may i borrow your overgrown spider for an attack"Rolf askes as jonny noddes yes "Now my Panther warrior attack his firebird" Rolf commands as panther warrior absorbs jirai gumo and slices Firebird

mukia lp=2000

"Black metal dragon destroy his crown"Rolf said as black metal dragon flaps its wings and blows away blue-winged crown

mukia lp=800

"Darkness metal dragon finish him off"Rolf commands as darkness metal dragon blasts

mukia lp=0

"Congradulations next the final four duels for the morning"Princible miep said


	10. Crystal Magician in Deep water

The final intro duel between somewhat rival and friend izzy and sarah vs nazz's older sister terry

* * *

><p>"The final 4 duels begin first Sarah Manes and her partner Izzy Underwood faces Terry Van Bartonschmeer" Princible miep said as sarah and izzy appears in the duel arena and facing them is terry(Terry is an older verison of nazz wearing a long blue skirt wearing an Obelisk blue jacket)<p>

"So who is this terry chick anyways?" Eddy askes

"Don't you know eddy she's Nazz's older sister" Double d said

" How long has she been here so far?" Eddy askes

"She just starting her second year here" Double d said

"All right let's me start this off, I draw and i summon cure mermaid" Terry said as a mermaid with blond hair and a red tail appears

Cure mermaid=1500atk/0800def

"And i play the field spell umiiruka giving my creatures an attack boost of 500 but decreases it defense by 400" Terry said as the field gets surrond with water

Cure mermaid=2000atk/0400def

"Woah nazz your sister is amazing,she could even beat sockhead"Eddy said

"My move then and i summon my apprentice magician in defense mode and set two cards facedown and end my turn"Izzy said asa magician with a purple suit appears in defense and two cards

Apprentice Magician=0400atk/0800def

"My turn and i summon Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise in defense mode and end my turn"

Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise=1100atk/1600def

"All right i draw first i use my mermaid abillity which increase my life points by 800"

Terry lp=4800

"Now i play double summon and play 7 colored fish but he won't be staying for long cause a tribute him to summon 30,000-Year White Turtle"

30,000-Year White Turtle=1250atk/2100def

"And thanks to Umiiruka he also gets the boost in strengh"

30,000-Year White Turtle=1750atk/1700def

"Now attack his apperentice magician,Cure mermaid GO!"Terry yells as Cure mermaid charges in

"Not so fast i use emerald tortise special abillity and i can switch your mermaid into defense mode

"All right i'll end my turn" Terry said

"All right first i tribute apperentice magician and magician valkyria to summon dark magician girl" Izzy said as a girl wearing blue and pink outfit and whield a staff

Magician valkyria=1600atk/1800def

Dark magician girl=2000atk/1700def

"Now for my facedown card sage's stone,When the dark magician girl on the field and sage's stone is in play it let's me special summon dark magician" Izzy said as a magician wearing a purple and blue outfit and a hoodie and holding a staff

Dark magician=2500atk/2100def

"Now i'll end my turn with a facedown" Izzy said

"All right then i summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in defense mode and discard 5 cards from my hand to the graveyard as then five gems including cobalt,ruby,topaz and amber

"Well you seems you discard 5 crystal beasts" Terry said

"That's right and is use the spell Nightmare Steelcage which cancels your attacks for 2 turns"Sarah said

"WAY TO GO BABY SISTER!" Ed yells out loudly

"My move then and i also gain another 800 lp points from cure mermaid" Terry said

Terry lp=5600

"Next will since your trap is still in play i'll end my turn"Terry said

"All right first i tribute my dark magician and summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic!"Izzy said as a magician wearing black clothing and a staff appears "That's not all Next i'll play Black magic ritual hey sarah do you mind?" Izzy asks

Sorcerer of Dark Magic=3200atk/2800def

"Not at all in fact be my guess" sarah said

"All right then i use my partner crystal beasts to summon Magician of Black Chaos" Izzy said as Out came a magician in black,purple,blue and a little bit of red appears holding a staff in both hands

Magician of Black Chaos=2800atk/2600def

"Now my sorcerer has a special ability for every Lv4 and above magicians in my graveyard for monster loses 500atk points and i have 3 in my grave so cure mermaid loses 1500 points"Izzy explains

Cure mermaid=0500atk/0400def

"Sorcerer attack that mermaid" Izzy said as cure mermaid was blasted away

Terry lp=2900

"Magician of Black chaos attack that over age turtle"Izzy said as terry was attack again

Terry lp=1850

"Wow i can never inflict that much damage to terry in one move like that"Nazz said impressed

"Now it my turn since i have all 7 crystal beasts in my graveyard in can summon my best card ever Rainbow Dragon!"Sarah said as a large dragon appears

"Now attack terry directly my dragon"Sarah said as terry took full damage

Terry lp=0

"And with that the last of the duels are complete so now let's get on to breakfeast after 2 hours will show who in where"Princible miep said as every freshman left for the mess hall

1 hour and 58 minutes later

"Man that food was great" Eddy said

"Rolf is also impressed my the food" Rolf said agreeing with eddy

"I mostly enjoy watching everyone duel"Double d said as suddenly the intercomm goes on

"Attention freshman if you look at the board above its you picture in either 3 place Sliver red,Ra yellow and Oblisk blue your picture is is what level you are"Princible miep show the longing group pictures of the freshmans showing Eddy,Ed,Jimmy and Izzy in ra yellow,Double d,Nazz,Kevin,Brad and Terry in Oblisk blue and Jonny and Rolf in Sliver red

"Also after the first week you will get your school id showing your picture and your color so enjoy the rest of your day" Princible miep said as the rest of the day went by normally

2:20pm

"And that class is why effect are really value for your deck" said showing a class of ra yellows including Eddy and Jimmy as the bell rings

Eddy walks towards the bike rack as soon he hops on it

"Hey Dorky" Kevin shouted as he walks closer getting on his bike

"What is it shovelchin?" Eddy said

"Just you wait as soon as the week up you and me are in a duel"Kevin said as the two rides from their first day of school


	11. Author's annoucents

Author's annouments

* * *

><p>Hey Everyone KennyPlain here and to mix things up i'll be adding a few changes to the story<p>

1. duels from now on start with 8000 life points

2. Card limit are up to 60 instead of 40

That all for now see ya


	12. Magicians goes old school

Episode 1:Magicians goes old school(It been one week since the last episode)

* * *

><p>The screen opens up the path to Omega middle school and riding on his bike towards the school was eddy wearing his clothes from the series but his shirt was covered by his ra yellow looks at his watch said it was 9:25 which means he would be late if he was not at school in 5 min.<p>

"All right got my clothes,got my gear,got my deck and i got 5 mins to get to school"Eddy said as suddenly he was blindsighted by a skateboarder wearing a slifer red jacket unbotton light brown/grey shirt and green/dark pedals faster and catches up.

"Yo bro wat up name and deck i'm eddy warrior duelist"Eddy greeted.

"Isacus brown the name and dino dueling is my game."Isacis said as the two fistbump and decide to just let the time to fly.

The screen shifts over the one of the building of omega as the two tries to quietly sneak in but was caught by a man wearing with yellow hair brown eyes and a blue like uniform giving them both detention.

* * *

><p>Outside the campus-9:42am<p>

"Woah woah woah i don't even think you even a staff here so this detention is a fail"Eddy said.

"Ugh eddy he is a new staff member that's Challencer Crowller"Isacus said as eddy then sweatsdrop

"Well what's wrong there cat got your toung already"Challencer Crowller said giving the two dention

"Grrr Man To think i'm nervous enough with my upgrade duel"Isacus complained.

"Wait what's an upgrade duel?" Eddy said

"An upgrade duel is when a duelist in slifer red or Ra yellow get test to see if they can move to ra yellow or oblisk blue"Isacus explained

"Well i'm sure that all this talk of upgrading can resume in dention let's go" Chancellor crowller said dragging the two into dention

* * *

><p>Dention Room 11:42am<p>

The kids all were either doing homework or just looking over their was texting on his P.D.A(Personal Dueling Advisor) to kevin making a duel

"All right Eddy Riger and Isacus Brown head on out your time is up head to lunch" said( is a 5' ft 4 man who may not be a dueler but knows much about the game,he wearing a blue suit with a green tie and black pants

"All right see ya "Eddy said as he drages isacus to the mess hall

* * *

><p>Mess hall 11:50am<p>

"So what are we doing here?"Isacus said as he and eddy was carrying a tray of food

"Well i wanted to show my friends,is that so wrong?" Eddy said as he lead isacus towards a table with Ed and Izzy while sarah and jimmy were eating elsewhere

"Hey guys i want'cha to me someone,Isacus this is Ed and Izzy"Eddy said as Isacus said as he got a challenging look with a smile

"Is your name Izzy Underwood?" Isacus asks

"Yeah i'm your upgrade opponent"Izzy said as the two shakes hand and suddenly and jimmy comes along

"Hey guys what's going on?" Jimmy asks as the two shows up behind them

"Oh Isacus this is Jimmy and Ed's sister Sarah" Eddy said as the the two greeted isacus but sarah instead of going to the shake she goes into a hug(Love fest)

"So do wanna start ou duel now or after lunch?" Izzzy asks

"Right now all spectators came come if they want"Isacus said as he,izzy,eddy,ed and sarah head to the dueling arena

The screen shifts towards the dueling arena with Izzy and Isacus in the middle of the ring while Eddy,Ed,Sarah and Jimmy in the stands along with many other Slifer reds and Ra yellow students as Princible miep stood the the middle

"Ladies and Gentlemen the Upgrade duel featuring Isacus brown for slifer red shall begin introducing first hailing from Ra yellow its Izzy Underwood in order to win to win you must to the most life points wins"Princible miep said as both Izzy and Isacus waves to the fans in the arena

Meanwhile the two eds with jimmy and sarah are in the second row

"Ed,Eddy!"a voice yells as the two eds turns to see double d

"Hey Double d what are you doing here?"Ed asks

"After i heard izzy was going to be in a duel i rushed over"Doubld d explains as he takes his seat

"I can't wait to see what kind of deck Isacus has"Sarah said in a lovesick tone as jimmy gets a little bit mad

"COME IZZY AND KICK HIS BUTT!"Jimmy shouts as eveyone including the duelists looks at him funny

"All right let's get this started"Izzy said as isacus nods

"DUEL!"They both said

Izzylp:8000

Isacuslp:8000

"I'll go first and i set one monster facedown and end my turn"Izzy said ending his turn already.

"Mine turn andi play my Giant Rex in attack mode"Isacus said as a medium/large t-rex appears

Giant Rex=2000atk/1200def

""And now i attack your monster"Isacus said as Giant rex rushes as izzy's monster flips to reval a elf,but when the attacks hits mystical elf was still on the field

"Great your monster has the same defense points as my rex so i end my turn"Isacus said ending his turn

"Well it seems that your friend has hit a slight bump there eddy"Double d said

"Stop your worrying sockhead isacus can pull through this"Eddy said

"My turn first i summon Breaker the magical warior in attack mode"Izzy said as a warrior wearing a orange battlesuit and a green cape wheilding a sword appears

Breaker the magical warrior=1600atk/1000def

"And since i normal summon him his special effect goes into action which is that i can put one spell couter on him which gives him a boost of 300atk points"Izzy explains

Breaker the magicial warrior=1900atk/1000def

"Now i end my turn with two facedowns."Izzy said ending his turn with two spells/traps

"My turn then and i will start by attacking with my rex again"Isacus as Giant rex chomps breaker in half

Izzylp:7900

"Now i place fissure to destroy your mystical elf" Iscus said as mystical elf was destroyed

"Don't worry i about do you a favor i special summon 2 Gilasaurus in attack mode" Isacus said as two small dinosaurs appears

Gilasaurus=1400atk/0400def

"How can you special summon 2 monsters in one turn?" Izzy asks

"Well Gilasurus has a special abillity that lets me special summon then to the field and let's you return monsters from your graveyard, and since i summon two gilasaurus you get to bring back your elf and your magic warrior" Isacus explained as Mystical elf and Breaker returns to izzy's field

"My turn then and i summon Defender the magical knight,Now since i summon him i can place a spell counter on him and save it for later,i also play three cards face down and end my turn" Izzy said

Defender the magical knight=1600atk/2000def

"Nice move too bad it won't stand a chance against my Giant rex Go!" Isacus commands giant rex charges

"Not so fast,Go graceful dice and skull dice" Izzy commands

"What do those do?" Isacus asks

"Graceful dice give my monster attack a boost by the number i roll on its dice till the end of my turn" Izzy explains as the dice falls and lands on a 3

"Next skull same concept but your monster loses the number of attack by the dice number" Izzy explains as the dice falls and lands on a 5

Defender the magical knight=1900atk/2000def

Giant Rex=1500atk/1200def

Isacuslp=7600

"Now i'll sacrifice my defender and its spell counter to summon Buster Blader" Izzy said as a warrior covered in armor appears

Buster Blader=2600atk/2300def

"Now my blader attack his gilasaurs" Izzy commanded as buster blader slashes gilasaurus 1

Isacuslp=6400

"Nice move but now its my turn first i play the field card Jurassic world whichs gives my dinos an attack boost of 300,plus i use the Big evolution pill" Isacus said

"So what's that gonna do?" Izzy asks

"Easy by sending my gilasaurus to the graveyard i get to summon lv 5 or above monsters from my deck for the next three turns So come on out Ultimate tyranno" Isacus said as a giant scaly dino appears

Ultimate tryanno=3300atk/2200def

"And now say good bye to your warrior for good go my dino stomp down on that little wizard"Isacus said as Ultimate tryanno crushes breaker

Izzylp=6500

"And next i play one card facedown so what it gonna be" Isacus taunted

"What i told ya sockhead this dude going to the top?"Eddy said as those words starts to echo in jimmy head

"Nice move but not nice enough first i play magicians valkyria and i play gift of mystical elf which gives me 300 life points for each monster on the field" Izzy explains

Izzylp=8100

"Now i two cards facedown and end my turn"

"Well than time to bring out the heavy artilily with these two ring of destruction and ring of defense"Isacus said as a black ring surronds Ultimate tryanno and a light ring surronds isacus

"Here how it works first we both take damage equal to ultimate tryanno,but since i play ring of defense all my battle damage turns to 0"

Isacuslp=6400

Izzylp=4800

"I'll end my turn with a facedown" Isacus

"My move let's start with cost down which removes one level from my lv5 and above monsters so i sacrifice mystical elf in order to summon dark magician girl" Izzy said

Dark Magician Girl=2000atk/1700def

"Now Dark Magician Girl,Dark magic attack" Izzy commands

"Not so fast,Go trap card Mirror force,this baby reflects all the damage to you" Isacus said as the damage was reverse to izzy

Izzylp=2800

RIINNGG! The bell ranged as princible miep stood in the middle and the monsters disappers

"Wait what happen?" Isacus said as all his and izzy's monsters disappered

"Well ever time we have an upgrade duel it always stop whenthe lunch bell rings and the one who was challenge decies the winner"Princible miep said as iascus turnsto izzy

"Welcome to ra yellow isacus" izzy said as he extends his hand and both exchange a handshake and the crowd starts cheering

* * *

><p>Magic and Trap cards<p>

Fissure-Destroy 1 monster on the field

Graceful Dice-Roll 1 six-sided die. The face-up monsters you currently control gain Atk and Def equal to the result x 100, until the end of your turn

Skull Dice-Roll 1 six-sided die. The face-up monsters your opponent currently controls lose Atk and Def equal to the result x 100, until the end of your turn

Jurassic World-All face-up Dinosaur-Type monsters gain 300 Atk and Def

Big Evolution Pill-Tribute 1 Dinosaur-Type monster, this card remains on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns, and while it remains on the field, you can Normal Summon Level 5 or higher Dinosaur-Type monsters without Tributing.

Gift of Mystical Elf-Increase your Life Points by 300 points for each monster on the field.

Ring of Destruction-Select and destroy 1 face-up monster, and inflict damage to both players equal to its Atk.

Ring of Defense-Activate only when an effect of a Trap Card that inflicts damage is activated. Make the effect damage of that Trap Card 0.

Cost Down-Discard 1 card. Reduce the Level of all Monster Cards in your hand by 2 until the End Phase of this turn.

Mirror Force-When an opponent's monster declares an attack, Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.


	13. Metal handles all type of weather

Episode 2:Jimmy fiery hunt(Taking place after school)

"Man that duel was intense" Eddy said as the gang regroup

"Rolf must also agree how the match sounds" Rolf said agreeing on the match

"You should've seen them guys they were off the hook" Sarah said,Meanwhile Kevin and jimmy were a bit farther away

"Yo curly what's with you i thought you would be with your stuffed animals" Kevin taunted

"Kevin i need your help with something" Jimmy said

"On how to be a better duelist,why don't you ask uncle eddy?" Kevin taunted

"Cause uncle eddy won't be much help this time I need your help" Jimmy said as kevin smirked

"All right pick people on who is on the same level as you or higher" Kevin suggested

"Let's start with that brad over there with the others" Kevin suggested as jimmy walks towards the group

"Brad I challenge you to a duel tomorrow" Jimmy shouts as everyone else looks at him strangely

"(_**Is this curly headed boy crazy I mop up the floor with him, Even if I were to go easy)" **_Brad thought as he now finally gave an answer

"Sorry but no" Brad said as he stated to walk home to the cul-de-sac and everyone else beside kevin and jimmy

"What now uncle kevin?" Jimmy askes

"Don't worry jimmy i make sure you'll get that duel"Kevin said as the srceen goes to black

The following day the gang(minus kevin and jimmy)were all enjoying breakfeast until...

"BBZZZT! Brad sherwood please report to the gym repeat brad shrewood please report to the gym BBZZZT!"The overhead shouts as the group taunts brad

"Well might as well see what the hubub come brad"Eddy said as the two walk to the gym with sarah sneakly walking behind them

Gym-9:35am

Brad and Eddy was just walked into the gym where kevin on the side a duel arena

"What are you doing here shovelchin?"Eddy asks as kevin smircks

"I'm simpely a watcher in this part meet your opponet" Kevin said guestering his hands towards jimmy standing in a dueling arena

"You got to be kidding me"The two said as brad made his way to the other side

"Duel" The two said as the duel started

Jimmylp:8000

Bradlp:8000

"I'll go first" Brad said as he examines his hand "First i'll play Ancient geartown" A large town appears around them "Next i summon Ancient gear but he won't be staying long cause i play double summon sacrifice him to summon Ancient gear Beast" Brad said sending his ancient gear to the graveyard for ancient gear beast

Ancient Gear=100atk/800def

Ancient Gear Beast=2000atk/2000def

"Fine then my move i'll start by playing De-spell destroying your field spell" Jimmy said as he destoys geartown "Next i summon Element Magician in defense mode and end my turn" Jimmy said as a female with cross legs

Element Magician=1500atk/1200def

"All right then I summon Ancient Gear Knight in Attack mode and set two cards facedown " Brad said as a Knight made of Metal apperars

Ancient Gear Beast=1800atk/500def

"Now attack My Knight" Brad commands as Ancient gear beast destroys Elment Magician

"Not so fast i play my facedown" Jimmy said trying to play his facedown but was unable "What's wrong with my facedown?" Jimmy asks

"Easy my Ancient gear knight prevents you from activating any facedowns until the end of my battle phase. Now My Beast take a bite out of his life points" Brad said

Bradlp:8000

Jimmylp:6000

"Well that didn't give me much defense, If i don't think of something fast i'll lose the duel." Jimmy through as he pulls a card from his deck "Might as well destroy his facedowns"

"Mine turn and i play Heavy storm to destroys your facedowns" Jimmy commands as a large gust appears and destoys brad's two facedowns

"Congradulations you susessfully destroys my two traps "Statue of the wicked" brad said as 2 statues appears on his field

"What just happened?" Eddy asks

"Simple Jimmy been walking into brad's traps each and every one of them since he destroyed those faedowns brad get's two tokens

"Now i sacrifice my four monsters to summon my two Ancient Gear Golem" Brad said as the four were sent to the graveyard and two large creatures made of old machine parts rise up from the ground "Now attack my gear golems" Brads commands as the two punches jimmy(the monsters are holograms)

Bradlp=8000

Jimmy=2000

Meanwhile in the mess hall the rest of the cul-de-sac and the other students were watching the duel

"Wait is that brad and jimmy dueling?" Jonny asks as they all now notices them

"Rolf is confused why it crybaby jimmy dueling with sharp as a tact brad boy?" rolf asks

"Well i say we go and watch live" Izzy said as the kids runs towards the gym

"My move as i play my fire priness in attack mode plus i play molten detruction,shield and sword and axe of despair" Jimmy said as the field's holograms creates a virual volcano

Fire Princess=1300atk/1500def

Fire Princess(after shield & sword)=1500atk/1300def

Fire Princess=3000atk/1300def

"congrads you made yourself a powerful monster" Brad mocked

"Shut up i end my turn with a facedown" Jimmy said soon the cul-de-sac kids all walk in

"Guys what happing why are you two dueling?" Nazz

"Rolf also is confuse on this fight" rolf said

"It wasn't me it was jimmy he tricked me into this duel and i am domating" Brad said

"Jimmy say it isn't so" Ed said

"Yeah i did it this way i can take down a oblisk blue and no one would call me weak" Jimmy said

"All right my turn i'll play Ancient Gear Drill now by sending one card to the graveyard i can bring one spell card from my deck to the field and end my turn" Brad said

"My turn and i play Nightmare stellcage plus scapegoat and end my turn

Scapegoat(4)=100atk/100def

"Nice but i play double summon to play Red Gadget and Green Gadget in attack mode and end my turn" Brad said

"All right I sacrifice my scapegoat to summon Curse of Dragon and double summon to summon Gaia the fierce knight"

Curse of Dragon=2000atk/1500def

Gaia the fierce knight=2300atk/2100def

"And now i play Polymerzation to fuse My two monsters in order to summon Gaia the Dragon Champion!" Jimmy said as the knight detaches from the horseand onto the dragon

Gaia the dragon champion=2600atk/2100def

"Now i play wild nature release to increase gaia's attack by his defense" Jimmy said

Gaia the dragon champion=4700atk/2100def

"Attack his gear golem" Jimmy commands as gaia destroys gear golem

Brad's lp:6300

Jimmy's lp:2000

"All right my move a set one card face down and now i sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon Ancient gear Gadrillion dragon,Now i play Big Bang Dragon Blow" Brad said

Ancient gear Gadrillion dragon=3000atk/2000def

"Awesome move Brad" Eddy said

"Jimmy boy has just lost this duel" Rolf said as everyone agrees

"Wait a minute my monster is stronger than that monster" Jimmy said

"But this spell card is special By sending my dragon to the graveyard not only does it destroy all your monsters but you take damage equal to all the monsters attack and since you only have gaia you take damage to his attack

Brad's lp:6300

Jimmy's lp:0000

"Yeah that's game curly" Brad said as the card holograms disappers as jimmy kneels in defeat as the day went by as usual

* * *

><p>Ancient Geartown-Send 1 card from your hand to the graveyard to bring one spell to your hand<p>

De-spell-Destroy one facedown

Heavy storm-Destroy all facedowns

Statue of the wicked-Special summon 2 statue tokens to the field in defense mode

Molten detruction-All FIRE monsters gain 500 ATK and lose 400 DEF

Shield and Sword-Switch the original ATK and DEF of one of your monster

Axe of despair-The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can Tribute 1 monster to return this card to the top of the Deck.

Ancient Gear Drill-while you control a face-up "Ancient Gear" monster. Discard 1 card from your hand. Select 1 Spell Card from your Deck and Set it. You cannot use that Spell Card this turn

Nightmare Steelcage- No monsters can attack. Destroy this card during your opponent's 2nd End Phase after this card was activated

Scapegoat-Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (Beast-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)

Double Summon-You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.

Polymerzation-Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster

Wild nature release-Select 1 Beast-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type monster; it gains ATK equal to its DEF

Big Bang Dragon Blow-Tribute 1 Dragon-Type monster to destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined ATK of those monsters.


	14. The cast of the stolen diary pt 1

Episode 3:The case of the stolen diary pt 1

9:35pm Friday

Sarah walks out of her bathroom in her pajamas and on to her bed but before she pulls a book from between her mattress which reveals to be her diary. She pulls out a pen and begins to write in it

_Dear diary_

_Last week a duel was taking place between my friend jimmy who is a slifer red against Brad Sherwood who a oblisk blue he totally destroyed jimmy he look so sad so I'm gonna spend the entire day with him tomorrow that'll make him simile_

_Love Sarah_

She then puts her diary away and turns off the light and goes to bed. But her sweet dream turns into a nightmare as a shadow figure climbs through the windshield and takes the diary and leaves

11:00am

The first thing sarah notices is her alarm going off and her P.D.A beeping showing 5 duel requests and a message from jimmy

_hey wanna play flash duel_

_loser buys lunch?_

_your on meet at Griller's?_

_deal_

Sarah rushes through her shower and changes her clothes and went out to finishes her duels. After 2 hours the two walks into sarah's room due to Jimmy wining his duelings

"Yes i won against 4 out of 5 duels in records time" Jimmy said proud as the two climes the stairs to sarah's room

"Would've been 5 if that last person hadn't quit" Sarah said as she opens the room she reaches for her wallet(the same place she keeps her diary) and realizes that only her diary was missing again

"MY DIARY!" sarah yells out loud as Jimmy then finds a note on her doll

"Sarah look what i found" Jimmy said as sarah grabs the note

"If you want your stupid diary back meet me at Park n' Flush for a duel" sarah read as then then readies her clothes

"Wait sarah are you actually going?" Jimmy asks as sarah rushes downstairs

"That's my diary the have if that info get towards the school my life will be ruined" Sarah said as she get her duel disk and she and Jimmy walks out the a hour of walking the duo has cross the junkyard into the Park n' Flush trailer park(one of the most dangerous places in peach creek). As soon as they were going to enter the place a boy with (surfer's) black hair brown tee and a khackis stood in their way

"What's the big idea let's us through?" Sarah yells harshly

"So you can end up like others having their decks stolen" the boy warns

"do you have a deck?" Jimmy asks

"Of course i do i fought with this deck my entire life"the boy said "But if still going in there you'll need some help so i'm going with you" the boy said as Jimmy frowns and the trio suddenly hearing laughter

* * *

><p>Get ready for an extreme tag duel<p> 


	15. The case of the stolen diary pt 2

Episode 3: The case of the stolen diary pt 2

After entering the Park n' Flush Sarah, Jimmy and their Mysterious friend had walked towards the middle of the trailer park to figure out the mysterious laughter

"This is where the laughter came from but I don't see any one" Jimmy said

"Maybe it's because they hiding genius" the boy said as Jimmy suddenly burst into anger

"Hey! Who are you anyway?" Jimmy yells

"My name is Derek, Derek Thompson Six Samurai Duelist so why are you two here anyway?" Derek said

"Sarah's diary was stolen and a note said to come and get it" Jimmy said when suddenly they heard the laughter before and three silhouetted figures appears and walks up to them to reveal the Kankers sisters May Lee and Marie

"KANKERS!" Jimmy yells as he hides behind Sarah and Derek shakes his head disappointed

"What do you want with me this time?" Derek said

"What do you think honey? WE WANT YOUR SHOGUN CARD!" Lee yells

"Yeah yeah where my diary?" Sarah said as the three smiles evilly

"You don't mean this do you squirt?" Marie said waving Sarah's diary back and froth

"GIVE IT BACK!" Sarah yells in anger

"Hold it this is how it work me and Marie challenge you and Thompson to a tag duel if we win not only do we get the Shogun card but all the information in this book goes on the school newspaper

"I'll take that deal get ready" Derek said

"So will I" Sarah said

"Let's duel" they all said

Kankers life points= 8000

Derek & Sarah life points= 8000

"I'll start draw" Derek said as he drew his card (6) "First I summon my Six Samurai-Zanji in attack mode (5) and equip it with this card Mist body (4) Now no matter how many times it's attacked it will stay on the field and I end my turn with 2 facedown (1)" Derek said as Zanji glows yellow and a vertical facedown is behind it

Six Samurai-Zanji=1800atk/1300def

"My turn cutie I draw" Marie said (6) "I summon my Regenerating Mummy in attack mode."(5) Marie said as a mummy appears "Now I use the spell card Double summon and like the name said it let me summon another monster (4) and I set this card in defense mode (3) and end my turn Now you half pint" Marie said making sarah angry

Regenerating Mummy=1800atk/1500def

"Draw!" (6) "I summon my Crystal beast Amber Mammoth in attack mode (5) and I put 2 cards facedown (3) and end my turn

"My turn (6)" Lee said "First I summon my Darkfire Solider #1 in attack mode (5)" Lee said as a solider with a bended sword appears

Darkfire Solider 1=1700atk/1150def

"Now I play the field spell Molten Destruction (4) " she said as the virtual Volcano appears in the background and lava appears as Darkfire Solider glows red

Darkfire Solider 1=2200atk/850def

"Wow, Now that's fire power" Derek said

"And don't think the pain stops there because I equipped my solider with Burning Spear(3) " Lee said as Darkfire's sword then turns into a Bow and Arrow "This bad boy increase his Attack points by 400 but lowers its defense by 200.

Darkfire Solider 1=2600atk/650def

"Now attack her Mammoth" Lee commands as Darkfire launches a bow and arrow towards Amber Mammoth but before it hits Derek presses a button

"Activate trap card Waboku so your turn is done" Derek said as Lee growled "Now my turn draw (2) First I summon The Six Samurai- Kamon in attack mode (1) and since it a fire monster it also gains Molten Destruction attack" Derek said

Six Samurai- Kamon=2000atk/600def

"Now i play my own spell card Salamandra(0) which increases Kamon's attack by 700 points" Derek said as a sword with a symbol on it

Six Samurai- Kamon=2700atk/600def

"Now i attack Regenerating Mummy with Kamon GO!" derek said as the fire from the sword engulfs Regenerating Mummy and destroying it

Derek & Sarah life points= 8000

Kankers life points= 7100

" I end my turn" Derek said as Marie draws her card (4) "Your gonna regret that First i flip my facedown Castle of dark Illusion and I play my second Castle of dark Illusion both in defense mode (3)" Just then 2 floating castles appears

Castle of Dark Illusion(s)= 920atk/1930def

"Also since one of my castles were flip summoned the other gains 200 atk & def points" Marie added

Castle of Dark Illusion #2= 1120atk/2130def

" And to finish it off i play the trap card Nightmare Steelcage(2) which means you both can't attack for the next 2 turns and now I end my turn" Marie said as Sarah drew her card (4) "All right First i play my Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise in Defense mode (3)" Sarah said as a green Turtle covered in emeralds appears

Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise= 600atk/2000def

"And Now it time for my field spell A Legendary Ocean" (2) Sarah said as the Volcano disappeared and the surrounding the four duelists was surrounded water "Now my tortoise get's an 200 atk and def boost" Sarah said

Darkfire Soilder 1= 2200atk/1050def

Six Samurai- Kamon=2200atk/1000def

Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise= 800atk/2200def

" And now i end my turn" Sarah said as Lee drew a card (4) "I play Jar of greed (3) to draw one card (4) and now i play call of the haunted (3) to bring back Darkfire Soldier 1 to the field" Lee said as a purple fog from her duel disk appeared and Darkfire Soldier #1 reappeared " And Now I summon the Ultimate Baseball Kid (2) " Lee said as a boy carrying a bat appeared

Ultimate Baseball Kid= 500atk/1000def

"What's so "Ultimate" about him he's only got 500 attack points" Derek said

"It's his special ability that makes up for it, For every fire monster on the field he gains 1000 atk points

Ultimate Baseball Kid= 2500atk/1000def

"Okay that's scary" Derek said

" You should be, Baseball Kid attack Zanji" Lee commands as the Ultimate Baseball Kid hits a ball made of fire that phases through Zanji due to mist body but sarah and derek still take damage

Derek & Sarah Life Points= 7300

Kankers Life Points= 7100

" and for extra bonus i'll activate his second ability, When ever i send i fire monster from the field to the graveyard you take 500 points of damage, So goodbye Darkfire Soilder 1. Ultimate Baseball Kid let's hit this for a 1st inning" Lee said as another Fireball hits the two duelists

Derek & Sarah Life Points= 6800

Kankers Life Points= 7100

"My move (1) I play Graceful Charity so i draw 3 cards (3) and discard 2 (1), Now i activate my facedown Emergency Provisions" Derek said as a blue card with a picture of 2 cans and crackers "Now for every Spell and Trap Cards I send to the Graveyard, I regain 1000 Life Points for each one. So i send Mist body and Salamandra both to the graveyard to regain 2000 life points"

Derek & Sarah Life Points= 8800

Kankers Life Points= 7100

" Now i play Primary Seed" Derek said

" I think you mean primal seed" Sarah said

"Nope this card was made special for me by my father who's actually knows Maximilian Pegasus. Now with this card i can reuse spell cards i already used so i pick Graceful Charity so i draw 3 (4) and discard 2 (2) and i also play Pot of greed to draw 2 cards. (4) I then set Kamon and Zanji in defense mode and end my turn" Derek said as Marie drew a card (3) "Mine turn hot shot and my castles now gains another 200 atk and defense points" Marie said

Castle of Dark Illusion #1= 1320 atk/2230 def

Castle of Dark Illusion #2= 1120atk/2130def

" And Now-" Marie said

" This duel is over!" Eddy yelled appearing on the screen with Double, Ed and Brad " Looks like Derek came as well. But Kankers if you guys don't stop this match then we will pull you right out of the Omega Tournament that's coming up" Eddy said which had Sarah, Jimmy and Derek confused

" All right All right we quit keep your stupid diary but we're still in the tournament and we're going to win" Lee said as she hands Sarah her Diary and the Kankers walks off


End file.
